The Legend of Zoey: The Ocarina of Time
by Kimi the Kenlei
Summary: A big spoof off of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. All the roles are switched with our favorite Yu-gi-oh chars. Warnings: Gender reversal and yaoi and yuri in later chapters. R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Yu-Gi-Oh! Big surprise...  
  
Warning: Some reverse genders, and some (*Cough*alotof*Cough) cussing. That's about it.  
  
Alright, just a weird idea I got from a dream. I've added a few twists and whatnot but other than that it's all the same. This will have a few funny parts, but I'm gonna 'try' and make this one a bit on the serious side. Oh, and just so there's no confusion:  
  
Things in " " are talking.  
  
Things in ' ' are thinking.  
  
And a GIANT thank you to Sweetinsanity for posting this for me, even though she doesn't have to, isn't she nice? THANK HER!!! ...That's about all, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Deku tree was dying, he knew he couldn't deny it. There was no hope left for him, and he accepted that. But he would not accept the fact that Hyrule might be destroyed with him. Therefore, he did the only thing he could.  
  
"...Yuvi... Yuvi... Come hither..."  
  
Hearing her lord, the small faerie quickly flew over to him.  
  
"Yes, Deku-kun...?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Yuvi... I am dying." At this the faerie gasped and her eyes began to sting at the upcoming tears, but her lord continued, "My time is nigh, but Hyrule might still be saved if you will accept this quest I'm about to ask of you. There is a child in the village. She, and only she can save Hyrule. And thee, Yuvi, must guide her along the way. She is the one without a faerie, her name is Mokube." (Pronounced: Mo-ku-bay.)  
  
"What does she look like Deku-kun? I will fetch her right away!" Yuvi added eagerly.  
  
"She is taller than the other Kokiri..." The Deku tree rasped, finding it harder to breathe properly, "With hair blacker than the night... Spiky, but soft... Grey eyes and wears the attire of a lad... It is barely dawn now, she, like the other Kokiri, will be in bed... Yuvi, hurry now-!" The Deku tree gasped. (Dun ask me how trees breathe, either...)  
  
"Right!" Yuvi nodded and flew off. To anyone who did not look closely, she appeared only to be a pink light with wings, but with a closer look she was beautiful. With pale skin, pale but still pink, and burgundy eyes, wide and innocent. Her hair was probably the most stunning. Her bangs were blonde and spiky whilst her assortment of black and red hair was pulled into a high ponytail in the back. She wore a red skirt and one sleeved shirt. She too, like her upcoming pupil was an outcast. You see, when she was just a babe she was left in the forest by her 'mother' and left to die. The Deku Tree took her in, but no other faerie would even talk to her. For although she hailed to the element of the Earth, she was a fire faerie. Always would be. Pushing those thoughts aside, we'll continue on our way with this story.  
  
Yuvi, flying as fast as her wings would carry her, finally made it to Mokube's house. (But not without running into a few fences first, of course.)  
  
"Hey! Wake up! Wake up! The Deku Tree wishes to see you!" Yuvi cried, but in vain for the girl simply groggily swatted at the faerie before turning over, letting out another snore, and saying something that roughly sounded like, "Just five more minutes..."  
  
"Grr-! Can the fate of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy girl?! WAKE UP!!!" Yuvi shouted into the girl's ear, to which she promptly shot up with a, "OKAY, OKAY! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"  
  
"Come now, the Deku Tree hath sent me to be your faerie and my first order of business is to bring you to him-!" Mokube got right into the faeries face before she could continue and said, "Truly?! You are to be my faerie?! I thought I was never to have one to call my own! I shall go to the Deku Tree right away to thank him!" Mokube shouted, quickly getting out of bed before Yuvi could say anything else.  
  
"...By the way, why DO you wear boy's clothes...?" Yuvi inquired as Mokube got dressed.  
  
"Because. It's more comfortable, and I don't like running around in skirts and stuff." Mokube retorted.  
  
'A good attitude if this young lass is to be a heroine...' Yuvi thought to herself, before adding, "My name is Yuvi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mokube." Mokube looked up, "You know my name?" And Yuvi nodded, "Deku-sama told me. Are you ready yet?"  
  
Picking up an empty pack and putting it on, Mokube nodded,"All ready to go!" And with that, she and Yuvi walked out of Mokube's treehouse, however, they were greeted by a familiar face of Mokube's.  
  
"Mokube! Hello, and good morning!" Seto called to his best friend.  
  
Mokube's face immediately turned into an even wider smile than before, if that was even possible. Before she could say her own hello's, Seto spoke up again.  
  
"Oh, wow! Mokube, is that a faerie? Has a faerie finally come to you, Mokube?!" He exclaimed, smiling. (BTW, Seto is a kid in this one, but still a male.)  
  
"It would seem so, would it not?" She replied. "But I'm afraid I have to go now, The Great Deku Tree has summoned me-!"  
  
"Truly?! Mokube, this is quite the honor! Go now, I'll stay here until you get back! Tell me what happened when you return!" Seto said, his grin never leaving his face.  
  
"Right! See you soon, Seto!" Mokube said, waving as she ran off towards the Deku Tree's sanctuary. But she was soon greeted by Wido, the annoying green haired, four eyed, bossy, geeky leader of the Kokiri.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?!" He demanded, blocking her way. Mokube loathed this kid, his getting in her way was seriously making her want to hurt him. But she withheld her urges to harm the egotistic idiot, fighting never solved anything. Although she would soon learn that fighting solved a hell of a lot more than she had yet to realize...  
  
"Get out of the way, Wido! The Deku Tree has summoned me and I'm not going to be late because you're being a baka again!" She shouted. Wido's eyes narrowed in rage.  
  
"Hmph! As if! The Deku Tree would never summon a second-rate Kokiri like you over a first rate one like myself!" He retorted, with this, Yuvi lost her temper. Her lord was dying while this spoiled brat stood in her way of saving him!  
  
"What the Deku Tree does is no concern of yours, be has summoned this girl and if you don't let her pass, I'll go back to my lord this instant and tell him about your rude and disrespectful behavior!" Yuvi shouted, but Wido was unfazed.  
  
"She doesn't even have a sword or shield! There are monsters beyond this point, you know! If you're going to visit the Deku Tree you should at least come fully equipped!" Wido shouted back and Yuvi fumed.  
  
"FINE! We'll go get the damn sword and shield, but afterwards you had BETTER let us pass!" Yuvi yelled and dragged Mokube off to find the aforementioned items. (Yeah, so I don't think I have to mention that Yugi's counterpart is NOT as innocent as she looks... ^^;; Yami Kimi: Dawg, get oudda da fic... Oh, right... 9.9;;)  
  
"Um... Yuvi?" Mokube asked quietly. When the faerie didn't answer, she continued, "Where exactly are we going to find a sword? They sell Deku shields down at the Kokiri shop, so that shouldn't be much of a problem, but I don't think there are any swords here...?"  
  
Yuvi sighed, "It'll be hard to get it, but I know where one is. You know of the Kokiri training grounds?" Yuvi asked, and Mokube nodded. "Near there, there is a hidden passageway to an unknown chamber where an item known as the Kokiri sword has been concealed for years. We'll use that. Not like there are any alternatives anyway if you didn't like it or something. When we get that we'll go back to the shop and buy a shield." Yuvi finished, but Mokube was uncertain.  
  
"Well, that's all good a dandy, but buying things cost rupees and I don't have any." She proclaimed and Yuvi smacked her head, "Well, that IS a problem. One we'll solve in good time, but for now, we have other things to do... We're here." Yuvi stated and Mokube looked and the tiny foliage covered corridor leading to places unknown... And grinned.  
  
"Well, then. Let's go!" Mokube shouted and began to crawl into the dark route, Yuvi following right behind her. After getting stuck two or three times she finally made it out of the shadowy passage. Before she could go any further, however, Yuvi stopped her.  
  
"What's the big deal, Yuvi?" Mokube asked and Yuvi shushed her. After about five seconds, a huge boulder came rolling past them. If Mokube had gone off, she would not have made it past the boulder in time and therefore surely would've been crushed.  
  
"...Thank you..." Mokube stated, a little stunned. Yuvi smiled, "Anytime. Now let's go, the boulder keeps rotating and will return in exactly thirty seconds, let's move!"  
  
"Right!" Mokube shouted and started to run into the upcoming corridors, moving quickly and keeping a good distance from the boulder. After a minute had passed, she found a small vicinity where a large wooden chest. Walking over to it, she opened the rusty, heavy lid and looked inside. There, still glistening after the many years entrapped in its tomb, lay a silver sword emblazoned with precious gems, and carried with it the power of the hundreds of lost souls it had claimed.  
  
Mokube, in awe of the sword, just stood there and looked at it. Totally astonished by the supremacy the sword possessed. Yuvi, too, looked at the weapon in admiration. But after noticing the boulder move past them, she shook herself out of it's spell and lightly tugged at Mokube's hair, motioning it was time for them to go. Nodding, Mokube grabbed the sword and ran with Yuvi through the corridors and out of the secret chamber.  
  
"Now to address the money issue..." Mokube said thoughtfully and Yuvi nodded, "Yes, now that we're over the sword problem, I suppose the shield is the next concern to address..." Mokube started walking off, "I'll go rummage through my house, there just has to be SOMETHING..." She stated and walked back to the tree house where Seto was still waiting.  
  
"Well? What did Deku-sama say?" Seto asked immediately. To this, Mokube got an irritated look on her face.  
  
"I do not know, Wido won't let me pass into Deku-sama chamber until I have a sword and shield. I have the sword, but I don't have enough money for the shield. So I'm going to wreak havoc in my house to find any form of currency that can be used to buy a shield." Mokube stopped, realizing that she was now rambling.  
  
"Why don't you just ask me? I've got some extra rupees." Seto stated, pulling some out of his pocket.  
  
"Really, Seto-kun? Arigatou!" Mokube said, hugging him. Seto hugged her back and gave her the rupees.  
  
"You're welcome, Mokube-chan. Besides, what are best friends for?" Seto replied, "I'll stay here until you get back. Hurry now, don't make Deku- sama wait any longer!" He said, and after another thank you she hurried off.  
  
"Hello Mr. Shop Owner Person! I need a Deku shield, onegai!" Mokube asked of the shop owner, handing him the rupees. Nodding he took down the shield and handed it to her. Equipping herself with both the sword and shield she hurried off toward Wido.  
  
"I've got them, now let me pass, Wido!" Mokube shouted. And Wido just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever... Oh! Wait, that's a Deku shield! ....NO WAY!! That can't be the- ! The Kokiri Sword?! Aw man! .....Grr-! FINE! GO! I hope one of the monsters eat you alive! Jeez, how did a weirdo like you get to be the favorite of both Seto and Deku-sama?!" Wido rambled on to himself, not noticing that Mokube had already left.  
  
"Stupid wacko bastard..." Mokube mumbled and continued walking towards the realm that Deku-sama resided in. Not even thirty seconds after leaving the village a giant flower-like beast rose from the ground and attacked Mokube. Instinctively, Mokube took out her sword and moved away from the beast, so it could not reach her, and swung her sword at it, successfully cutting off the monster's bulbous head.  
  
"Well, that's a start. But don't let it go to your head. Ignorance is the first step to getting yourself killed, you know. And there are a lot more monsters who are much bigger and tougher to beat than that." Yuvi said and Mokube nodded in understanding.  
  
Picking up the hard stem, Mokube shrugged and put it in her pack. "Might be useful..." She mused to herself and continued on her way.  
  
Along the path to the realm of the Deku Tree, several more of the monsters appeared, Mokube immediately destroying them and keeping the stems. Finally, after five minutes of battling bulb-heads, they arrived in Deku- sama's realm.  
  
"Yuvi... Thou hast returned at last..." Yuvi winced at the 'at last' part, but flew to her lord and gave him an apologetic look. "Yes, I'm finally here, Deku-kun." She replied and Mokube nearly fainted, 'Kun?! By Farore, she's bold!' She thought and Deku-sama continued.  
  
"Mokube, thy past slumbers must have been restless and full of nightmares..." He wheezed and Mokube gasped. 'How did he know?! I didn't tell anyone, not even Seto, of that nightmare! ...I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, he is all knowing after all...' But Deku-sama went on.  
  
"Mokube, I will be blunt... Mainly because the author hath forgotten most of the dialogue, but since she be holding a sign that reads 'Shutith the hell up, you loony old tree, or I'll dockith your pay!' I will get back to the point. A wicked man of the forest hath cursed me, Mokube. I needith you to go into my bowels and defeat the creatures who infests me. Mokube, does thou have the courage?" Deku-sama asked.  
  
"Hai!" Mokube replied with confidence. Deku-sama smiled and opened his large wooden mouth to reveal his hollowed insides. "Go then, Mokube. And you too, Yuvi-san, good luck to both of ye."  
  
"Right, let's go Yuvi!" Mokube said and she and the faerie walked into the mouth of the great Deku tree, not knowing what perils lay in store for them...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, just a relatively small, insignificant chapter to get things started, I promise things will get more exciting in the next chapter. Believe me, this story is gonna be LONG, and it may take a little while to write it. Your patience is appreciated. Well, R & R! ^_~ 


	2. The Bowels of Dekusama

Disclaimer: The idea is mine, sorta-kinda-almost, but nothing else.  
  
THANKIES SWEET!!! ^________^ (\/) And a big thank you to Mike, who's walkthrough I'm following for some of the action bits that I've forgotten about or haven't gotten to yet. His site has listed on it everything you ever wanted to know about Zelda, and a VERY thorough walkthrough. Here's the site:  
  
: Game Walkthrough  
  
Oh, and before I forget.  
  
Gaki - A Japanese term meaning, "Brat" or "Young Punk."  
  
Imouto - Little sister. Imouto-san is what you would use if you were referring to someone elses sister.  
  
Iie - No.  
  
Niisan - Big brother; Older brother.  
  
Hai - Yes.  
  
Nani - What.  
  
Plus, since Saria's hair in the game is green, and Seto's hair in season one was green, I'm going to have little Seto have green hair, too. But the blue eyes remain! I'm pretty sure Saria's eyes are blue and so are Seto's in season two as we all well know.  
  
And one last thing, if you don't have a decent imagination you probably shouldn't read this fic. It's designed for people like me who like to envision the story as they read it. I'll be going into detail, so for those who lack imagination, this will seem pretty boring. And, yes, that WAS a challenge. ^_~ Now, back to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow..." Mokube muttered as she entered the Deku tree. Yuvi just tugged her hair, "C'mon, enough with the staring in awe bit, let's get going!" She said impatiently and pointed to a ladder to the left of her, "Up there." She motioned and Mokube nodded, rushing over to climb it, but was stopped dead in her tracks by a giant flower head, however, this one was different. Bigger, and at the top of its flowery head, it opened to reveal an impressive set of teeth, drool sliding down the hungry creature's open mouth.  
  
"Eep!" Mokube managed out before quickly moving out of the way before the plant beast managed to rid her of her arm or some other body part. Taking out her sword from its sheath and putting her shield in front of her, she sliced at the flower monster, managing only to piss the creature off further. It lunged at her and she hacked at it again, this time lopping off its deadly head. In its death spasms it 'coughed' up some large pod- like...things. Mokube looked at it, weirded out to say the least. Yuvi, however knew what to do, I mean, shouldn't she?! She's her guide after all, right?! ...Oh, right, gotta lay off the rambling...  
  
"Keep those things with you, Mokube. I know what they are; they'll be useful later on. We faeries use them as sedations for the injured when they are in need of surgeries and there are no faeries around with healing powers. However, use it in its pure form and it serves as quite the nifty stunner." She explained, and Mokube picked them up, putting them in a small pouch on her belt. This being done, she started to climb the ladder once again.  
  
Walking along the path, once or twice having to jump over a ledge or two, Mokube came across a decent sized treasure box. Opening it, she found a dusty piece of paper, blowing off the fragments of dead cells belonging to such things as human skin and hair, pollen, mold, particles of wood, and fibers, she looked at it, it was a map of the Deku tree's bowels. (*Hits self for making her stories educational* It's true though, look at some dust or lint under a microscope and you'll be surprised at how much nasty looking stuff you'll find. Anyways...)  
  
"Cha-ching!" Mokube said exitedly, and Yuvi rolled her eyes, "Today, please...?" She said impatiently and Mokube nodded, continueing down the path she eventually came across a door.  
  
"Well, might as well..." Mokube mumbled and went through to the next room.  
  
"ACK-!" Mokube said and clumbsily dove out of the way, a ball of... hurt...¦ nutty... stuff narrowly missing her. Taking out her shield, she hunched in front of her attacker, a weird-looking plant beast that resembled a chestnut-turnip hybrid with facial features.  
  
"By Farore, how much weirder can it get?!" Mokube said, looking at the creature like a deer caught in headlights before it shot another of it's nut-like balls 'o' hurt at her. Blocking it with her shield, it ricocheted off of it and hit the creature right in its repulsive face. Giving off a cocky smirk, Mokube walked over to the wounded creature and drew out her sword.  
  
"Any last words? ...Heehee, I've always wanted to say that." Mokube asked, pointing her sword at the monster.  
  
"No, please, Master! Spare me and I shall tell you a secret..." It pleaded, Mokube raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  
  
"Go on." She said and it, not wanting to face her wrath, obeyed.  
  
"If you jump off a cliff you will get hurt, obviously, but if you go palms first you can somersault when you hit the ground and you won't get hurt. But I won't garauntee it will work, if the ledge is really, really high. Heh, heh, heh..." It said, quickly disappearing into the ground.  
  
"Oooooooooooh! Big secret!" Mokube said sarcastically, "I should've just killed him." And at that Yuvi, who, unbeknownst to Mokube, was seething with anger, replied, "Of course you should have just killed him!! What if he goes and tells his master we're here and then he, in turn, sicks all his strongest monsters on us at once?! Think before you act!!" Yuvi shouted, and immediately regretted doing so.  
  
'Good going, Yuvi! Deku-kun can probably hear you, you know! If he hears you bad mouthing your pupil like that he'll probably take you off the mission and send that evil little whore of a faerie Phoebe to take your place! GRR-!'  
  
"GO AHEAD AND TRY TO TAKE MY GIG, PHOEBE!! IT'S MY TURN TO SHINE IN THE SPOTLIGHT, AND NOTHING, NOT EVEN A WHORE LIKE YOU, IS GONNA STOP ME!!" Yuvi shouted aloud, and Mokube raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...I'm not even gonna ask..." Mokube said, shaking her head. Blushing, Yuvi simply replied, "...........Look! Another door, lets see what's inside!" And flew over. Not even wanting to know what that whole outburst was about, Mokube followed wordlessly.  
  
Going into the next room, Mokube looked and saw a floating stone platform.  
  
"Ooookaaaaay, that's something you don't see everyday..." She said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well, hurry up and jump onto it and go over to the next ledge, I see a big box over there, there might be something useful in it!" Yuvi exclaimed.  
  
"But... What if the platform falls? I could get hurt!" Mokube said skeptically.  
  
"Oh, nonsense! This platform is as sturdy as the ground we walk on, now go on, jump onto the platform!" Yuvi said, dismissing the subject altogether.  
  
"Well... Okay..." Mokube said and with a running jump she leaped onto the platform, but as soon as this was done, the platform began to shake and, not wanting to stay on the falling flat stone, she jumped off again and barely made in the the other ledge by her fingers. Climbing up, she finally made it to the top of the ledge.  
  
"Sturdy as the ground we walk on, eh, Yuvi?!" She yelled, a little more than P.O.ed.  
  
"Whoopsies!" Yuvi laughed nervously.  
  
"Whoopsies?! You almost got me seriously hurt and all can say is 'Whoopsies'?! ...I don't know who this Phoebe person is, but I'm starting to wonder if she'd make a better faerie guide than you-!" Mokube started, but Yuvi got right into her face and with a snarl said, "Phoebe. Cannot. Do. ANY. Better. Than. Me!" Mokube snarled right back.  
  
"Oh, really?! I can't help but wonder if it were Phoebe here instead of you if I would have even jumped on that ledge, for surely a COMPITENT faerie would have known that it was dangerous!!"  
  
"JUST OPEN THE DAMN CHEST!!! .....Gaki..." Yuvi muttered and Mokube shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Whatever!" She shot back and lifted the lid to the chest. Inside, lain on worn unnamed fabric, was a slingshot. Nothing special, no gems emblazened in it or anything, but Mokube thought, 'Eh, a weapon's a weapon...' And reached down and took it.  
  
"Now... How to get out of here..." Mokube mused and looking up saw a cluster of spiderwebs and shuddered involuntarily. However, on further inspection, she came across a ladder hanging off an old rope right on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hmm..." Mokube mused then looked over to the left of her, there was a bush full of hard, pellet-like seeds. All of them about as big as someones eyeball. Then, one of those light bulb thingys popped up above Mokube's head, and she rushed over to pick the seeds off the bush. After filling her pouch full, she took one and aimed at the rope that held the ladder. After about five seconds of concentration, she let the seed go and just as she predicted it would, it hit the flimsy vine and it snapped, sending the ladder to the ground.  
  
"Man, am I good." Mokube said with a cocky grin and Yuvi just rolled her eyes. "Quit stroking your ego and lets go already!" She snapped, sending Mokube out of her self praising ego massage. Sending her a dirty look, Mokube cautiously jumped off the legde and onto the floor, picked up the ladder and laid it against the side of the wall, and climbed it back to the other side. Once this was done, she exited the two rooms and was back in the main chamber.  
  
"Now what...!?" Mokube asked and Yuvi just shrugged. "I suppose we retrace our steps. There was some vines and whatnot leading up to the roof, maybe there's another room up there? And with your new slingshot those spiders clinging onto them should be no problem!" Yuvi said, and looked back at her pupil, only to see her laying on the ground with her eyes rolled back into her head and her skin pale as the moon.  
  
"Oh, brother..." Yuvi muttered, rolling her eyes, and flew over to her pupil, who was still unconcious, and started to pull her hair as hard as she could.  
  
"Wake up!!" She screamed in her ear and Mokube shot up.  
  
"Owie! Hey! Knock it off with the whole pulling my hair bit, will ya?" Mokube snapped, but Yuvi ignored her, "What the hell was that?" Mokube raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yuvi smacked her head, about a stones throw from pulling her own hair out.  
  
"Have you forgotten what your mission is?! You can't go off feinting all the time, hell, you can't afford to feint at all! Especially for no reason whatsoever like you just did!" Yuvi yelled and Mokube rubbed the inside of her ears to try and stop the ringing.  
  
"...It just so happens that I am deathly afraid of spiders! Is that a problem?" Mokube said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"..." And Yuvi just stood there in complete shock and disbelief, mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
"Yuvi...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yuvi!"  
  
"..."  
  
"YUVI!!!"  
  
"...You have got to be kidding me..."  
  
"Nope."  
  
And promptly, Yuvi feinted herself.  
  
"Oh, boy..." Mokube muttered, smacking her head in exasperation and letting out a long, well deserved, sigh.  
  
"We're gonna die..." Yuvi muttered in her sleep.  
One hour later...  
"Okay! You ready, Mokube?" Yuvi said looking at the spider infested vines that led to the second floor, Mokube just whimpered.  
  
"Ah, c'mon! Don't be a yellow-bellied wimp! Grab life by the horns and show some backbone!" Yuvi said, failing to encourage the shaking girl.  
  
"Ah! I'd rather leave life's horns alone, thank you very much! ...Deku-sama asked me if I have the courage to help him, and I said yes. I don't like lying, but I'm not sure if I really do have what it takes-!" To which Yuvi quickly flew over and put a hand to Mokube lips.  
  
"Listen here, Mokube! It isn't considered courageous to do something unless you're afraid! Do you really think it would be brave of someone to defend someone else if the person was unafraid of the attacker? No, it'd then be considered a chore. If you can get through this, even as afraid as you are, you will truly be courageous. And Deku-sama knows that you can do it, even though you are afraid! And if Deku-sama says you're brave, then there isn't a single person in this forest who'll say otherwise, including me. Now c'mon, you can do this!" Yuvi said, sounding a lot like a certain brunette at the moment, but since that has nothing to do with the story, we'll continue.  
  
"...You're... You're right, Yuvi! I can do this!" Mokube shouted, triumphant over her own self-doubt, and loaded a seed into her slingshot.  
  
"Ready..." Yuvi started.  
  
"Aim..." Mokube continued.  
  
"FIRE!!!" They shouted together as Mokube let the seed in her slingshot go and it hit the nearest spider right on the head.  
  
...And after about three seconds the spider in question dropped off the vine it was on and landed on it's back. ...About five feet below where it was originally clinging, squirmed for about five seconds, and died.  
  
"...Kinda anti-climactic, isn't it...?" Mokube sighed and Yuvi just smiled.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're not afraid of spiders anymore, then?"  
  
"Not unless they're ten times bigger than me, and c'mon, what kind of spider gets that big?"  
  
Yuvi giggled, "I doubt you'll have to worry about that, Mokube! Now kill the last two spiders so we can get going!" Yuvi exclaimed and winked.  
  
"Right!" Mokube exclaimed, and after shooting the last two, she cimbed up the vines to the second floor.  
  
"Phew!" Mokube sighed, finally at the top. "I suppose now we just wander around until we find something?"  
  
"Pretty much..."  
  
"Yay, the fun we have..."  
  
"Aw, don't be like that! See it as an adventure!"  
  
Mokube just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...Just... Just keep walking!" Yuvi said shaking her head.  
  
So Mokube did just that, and after a few steps a giant spider with practically no legs swung down from the ceiling, and Mokube screamed like a little boy.  
  
"Ah, don't let them scare you, Mokube! They may be big, but in reality they're really wimps. Just keep walking, they're not gonna do anything to you, believe me!" Yuvi said, flying past the screaming Mokube.  
  
"Aaaaaaa-! Huh? Oh, okay then..." Mokube said calmly, walking past the spider, who immediately started crying at Yuvi's harsh words.  
  
"Okay, so I suppose this door is our next stop?" Mokube said to herself and opened it, going inside.  
  
Inside, was a large room with outlines going around three platforms that were lowered into the ground, on the legde Mokube was standing on there was a lit torch, and to the side there were several monsters, including giant spiders and bulb-heads.  
  
"Great, now they're tag-teaming..." Mokube sighed, "So? What now?"  
  
"Wait, wait, I remember this! ...Oh, yeah! You press that button and the platforms will rise from the ground for ten seconds so you can jump to the other side and get whatever's in that chest!" Yuvi replied, point to the big, wooden chest on the other side.  
  
"Okay..." Mokuba said, and stepped on the button that Yuvi pointed to with her opposite hand. As soon as this was done the three platforms rose from the ground and Mokube, not wasting any time, jumped to the nearest platfrom, onto the next and then to the opposing ledge.  
  
"Okay, lets see whatcha got!" Mokube said, quickly opening the chest and taking the item out of it.  
  
'A compass? Ack! No time to spare, gotta catch the platforms before they go back into the ground!' Mokube thought, then quickly jumped to the nearest platform again, and onto the next. But before she could reach the legde, the platform she was standing on fell to the ground. Losing her balance, Mokube fell back, not even seeing the bulb head as it came at her.  
  
"AHH!!" Mokube screamed as the bulb-head sank it's thorn-like 'teeth' into Mokube's shoulder before she could move out of the way. Not letting panic overcome her, she unsheathed her sword and cut off the monsters head, which squirmed painfully, still attached to Mokube's shoulder, before falling to the ground and coughing up a few stunner seeds.  
  
"God damnit!" Mokube gasped, holding her bleeding shoulder, and scrambling to the ledge on the vines that stood behind the dead bulb-head.  
  
"Mokube, are you okay?!" Yuvi exclaimed, to which Mokube looked at her like she was the dumbest faerie alive.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine! I just got bitten by a frickin' venus fly trap, is all! I'm just peachy!" Mokube said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry!" Yuvi winced, realizing what a tupid question she had just asked.  
  
"...Ah, crap!" Yuvi yelled, looking at the door.  
  
Mokube groaned, "By Farore, what is it now?"  
  
"There are bars covering the door..." Yuvi replied and Mokube groaned, "Well, we'll worry about that later, right now we gotta take a look at your wound..."  
  
Yuvi flew over to look, but found that the light was too low to get a good look at it. Sighing, Yuvi flew over and murmured something whilst hovering over the unlit torch that was only a few feet away from them and immediately a spark emitted from the straws inside the torch and in caught on fire. (Yuvi is a fire faerie, remember?) As soon as this was done, she rushed over to Mokube.  
  
"Okay, now let's take a look at-!"  
  
"The door!" Mokube said, pointing at it.  
  
"No, Mokube, I meant your arm." Yuvi said slowly, not getting it.  
  
"No! I mean the door! The bars are gone!" Mokube said, still pointing.  
  
"Wha-?" Yuvi said, turning around and looking at it, to see that the bars were, indeed, gone. "Oh! Well, what do ya know! How convienient! C'mon, lets go outside. It's safer there, and your wounds need to be tended to." Mokube nodded and with a grunt, rose to her feet and exited the room.  
  
"So, I assume you're gonna cast some healing spell or something on me?"  
  
"...Nope, sorry, but I can't cast healing spells."  
  
"...WHAT?! Why not?!"  
  
"...Listen, Mokube. I... I'm not a faerie of the Earth..."  
  
"...What? You... You mean... What are you then...?" Mokube said, shocked.  
  
"I'm a fire faerie, Mokube." Yuvi said with a sad smile, and Mokube gasped, but she continued, "Anyways, the best I can do is cauterize it so that it doesn't get infected."  
  
Ignoring her last statement, Mokube replied, "But... But I thought fire faeries weren't allowed here! A good ninety percent of the faerie population are Earth faeries. The last ten percent is Water and Wind faeries, and they aren't even allowed to become faerie guides! How-!"  
  
"Mokube, listen to me. You never mind why or how I'm here, you just focus on letting me help you and completing this task Deku-kun gave you, okay?"  
  
'There's that kun again! Deku is a forgiving diety, but... Why would he let a fire faerie-!" Mokube's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder, and she let the thought vanish as her screams filled the air.  
  
"Sorry Mokube, but it had to be done." Yuvi apologized, taking her flaming hands away from Mokube's shoulder, where several teeth shaped scabs now were, still smoking from the burn.  
  
"...Don't worry about it, I'll live." Mokube said, wincing. After ten minutes of resting, Mokube rose to her feet. And walked over to the ladge, past the spiderwebs, and looked down.  
  
Yuvi wistled, "Looks like a doozy, better take the long way down-!" Yuvi was once again interrupted as a giant spider swung down from behind them, screaming, "Booga-booga!" Mokube, who was not expecting it, let out a shriek and lost her balance, falling to the awaiting cobweb trampoline.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOU JEEEERRRRRRRK!!!" Mokube yelled at the snickering giant spider as Yuvi sent a small fireball at it to get even and flew to her falling pupil. Mokube sighed in relief as she felt herself land on the cobweb but soon started screaming again as it broke and she began falling yet again.  
  
"YOOOOOOOU REEEEEALLY SUUUUUUCK!!!" She yelled, but was silenced as she fell into the awaiting water. It was just deep enough to keep her from getting any serious injuries.  
  
"Ooooowiiiiiie!!!" ...But it still hurt pretty bad. She rose out of the water and climbed to land. By her was a torch and a small chest.  
  
"Interesting..." Mokube mused as she opened the small chest. A light, gentle wind rushed out of the chest and past Mokube. Then pain from her shoulder was lessened a little as this happened. (By the way, this is used to describe the pink-heart-in-chest-health- ......thingy. If you've ever played the game or seen someone else do it you'll know what I mean!)  
  
Yuvi flew over to her side, "It seems you've discovered the trapped winds of relief..." Yuvi whispered.  
  
"The what?" Mokube asked, puzzled.  
  
"The trapped winds of relief. They are the souls of dead, heartbroken wind faeries. They used to be dangerous, so Deku-sama locked them away in special chests and scattered them across the land of Hyrule. Though they used to harm people, it is now said that they learned their lesson from being trapped for so long and if you set one free it will be so grateful that it will lessen the pain of your wounds, heal them, or give you energy. After you free them, they become the flowing wind, and if they see you again afterwards they will whisper their gratitude by continuing to heal you. When a being breathes these souls in, they are changed into a new air that the plants breath, then reincarnated from these plants as Earth faeries." Yuvi explained. (Spiffy tale on my part, no? ^_~)  
  
"Wow..." Mokube said, looking at the chest, and giggled, "You're quite welcome, Ms. Wind Soul!" Yuvi smiled.  
  
"Come now, Mokube, we still have much to do." And Mokube stood and nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose we look for the next-EEP!!"  
  
Yuvi chuckled, "The next eep?"  
  
"No, look! That spider... It's... It's gold?"  
  
"Oh, so it is. Weird."  
  
"Eww! I hate spiders!" Mokube shrieked in a higher voice than even a girl should have, and having said that she loaded a seed into her slingshot and fired it at the golden spider.  
  
"Mokube, you've got some issues, you know that?" Yuvi mumbled shaking her head.  
  
"Eww! What is it doing now?!" Mokube screamed pointing at the spider. Or at least, what was left of the spider. The flesh had begun to melt away and soon only a small golden token remained.  
  
"What the hell-?!" Said Mokube as she looked at it. A bit uncertain at first, she shrugged it off and with a running jump she grabbed the token, which had been stuck on the bars the spider had been clinging to, and landed in the shallow water below her. Afterwards, she climbed back on to island where Yuvi was waiting.  
  
"Well, what is it?" She asked and Yuvi shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I've never seen anything like it before. Keep it with you, you can ask Deku-sama later about it." Yuvi replied and Mokube nodded, putting it in her tunic's pocket.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Mokube caught sight of something behind the mass of cobwebs across the room.  
  
"Hey... Is that a door?"  
  
Yuvi flew over to the cobwebs, "Yeah, I think it is! ...But... These cobwebs are too thick to cut through!"  
  
"Heh, no problem, Yuvi. I knew these stems would come in handy! I'll just set one fire with that torch, jump over to the other side, and we'll burn through the cobwebs!"  
  
"Ah, brilliant! I'm obviously rubbing off on you!" Yuvi grinned and Mokube facevaulted.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Mokube said, smacking her head. Yuvi just stuck out her tongue and winked, "Ah, don't take me seriously! I'm just as egotistical as you, is all!" Mokube laughed, "Well, back to the current situation!"  
  
Mokube took out one of her deku sticks and put is in the flames until it caught on fire, then with a running jump she landed on the other side, just out of the way of a bulb-head, and put the burning stem to the cobwebs, which immediately caught on fire and burned away completely. Wasting now time, Mokube and Yuvi walked/flew on through the door and onto the next room.  
  
And once again, Mokube found herself narrowly missing a nutty ball 'o' hurt. Mokube immediately took out her shield and the next nutty ball ricocheted off it and hit the bush monster head on.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please, master, forgive me! If you do I'll tell you a secret!" The monster pleaded. Mokuber rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh! Sure! Just like the oh-so helpful tip the last bush monster gave me? No way, you can just carry your lame secret to your grave!" Mokube said, pointing her sword at the creature.  
  
"No, please, I swear it'll be worth your time! Please just give me a chance!" It begged and Mokube's heart soften, if just a bit.  
  
Mokube sighed, "Fine, but you had better not be wasting my time!"  
  
The creature let out a breath of relief, "Okay, here it is. You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is: 2...3...1. Twenty three is number one, get it?" And before Mokube could say another word, the creature popped back into the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that would helpful if I knew what it meant..." Mokube whispered to herself.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. It at least sounded more helpful than the last bit of advice we got, right?" Yuvi replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess... Now how do we get out of here...?" Mokube said, noticing the bars on both doors.  
  
"Damnit..." Yuvi said under her breath.  
  
"Well... This whole place is like a puzzle, right? Maybe we just need to put together the right pieces..." (Oh! Score! 5 extra credit points for mentioning the puzzle, Yu-Gi-Oh reference, get it?)  
  
"...Maybe you're right... Man, that is really creepy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That eye! Above the door. It's like it's staring right at your soul..." (Score! 5 extra credit points for soul reference! ...Okay, I'll shut up now...)  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Mokube said, staring at it. Idly, she took out one of her deku seeds and began tossing it up and down in her hand. After a while of staring she began to get annoyed at the eye, staring at her, looking into her soul as Yuvi had put it. She threw the deku seed at the eye to ease her nerves a bit and was surprised when the bars on the door below it opened.  
  
"...Heck, I ain't gonna complain!" Mokube smiled, as she and walked through the door.  
  
"Better remember that eye trick, it'll probably come in handy later, Mokube." Yuvi said.  
  
The next room was... Well, odd to say the least. There was a large area, about 25 feet long and 5 feet deep filled with water, and right in the middle was a rotating spiked log and a floating platform going back and forth across the room.  
  
"This is where you come in, Yuvi. Do you remember anything about this room?"  
  
"I think I do, but my memory is foggy. I... I remember a switch... Somewhere in the room is a switch, but I can't remember what it did..."  
  
"It's probably under the water."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Why else would there be a small pond in the middle of the room? I think whoever put the switch in this room wanted it hidden."  
  
"Good point. Well, you're more than welcome to look for it!"  
  
"Ah, c'mon! Don't be a wuss!"  
  
"I'm not! It's just that water doesn't go too well with fire. Duh!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, okay, I'll be back in a minute." And with that, she dove into the water.  
  
'Lets see... We've got some underwater plants, a pirate's hat, a few rupees... Aha! The switch!' Mokube though giving off a cocky grin and, taking the rupees too, she pressed the switch and emerged from the water.  
  
"Okay, Mokube. The water has gone down enough so that you can get to the other side on the platform without coming into contact with the spiked platform, but if I remember correctly then we've got a time limit, so hurry it up!" Yuvi shouted and Mokube nodded, climbing onto the ledge and jumping onto the passing platform.  
  
A few seconds later Mokube and Yuvi were on the opposite side of the room. A giant spider stood in front of the ledge that led out of the room.  
  
"Oh, you're are just asking for it now, buster!!" Mokube yelled, giving the spider a warning glare. The spider just snickered and ignored Mokube's last comment. Mokube sighed, "Look, Buddy, I really don't have time for your crap. And I doubt you wanna die. So, why don't you move outta the way and we can both be happy, hmm?"  
  
The spider actually looked like it was considering the idea, but a minute later it just stuck out it's tongue and held up its middle leg.  
  
"GRR-! Fine!! Have it your way, you eight legged, suicidal bastard!!" Mokube screamed, coming after it with her sword. But the crazy spider quickly learned that Mokube just wasn't in a playful mood and moved up to the ceiling and out of the way of Mokube's sword.  
  
"Coward!" Yuvi shouted at the wussy spider.  
  
"Well, you may crazy and suicidal, but it looks like you know when not to stick around when you piss off a girl with a sword." Mokube mused and began to try and climb onto the ledge.  
  
...And failed miserably.  
  
"It's too hiiiigh!" Mokube whined and Yuvi smacked her head.  
  
"Then push that block over there over here and climb on that to get to the top of the ledge. Even an infant could have figured that out!"  
  
"...Well, I didn't see that, okay!" Mokube replied, embarassed, and got behind the block so she could push it. After a few seconds off pushing, pulling, cursing and vein-popping, Mokube finally pushed it under the ledge. She then climbed onto the block and then onto the legde and she and Yuvi went through the door and entered the next room.  
  
The next room was pretty plain, it had one lit torch and two other unlit torches.  
  
"Oh! I remember this, we have to light all the torches, right Yuvi?" Mokube asked and Yuvi nodded.  
  
"I'll get the one on the left and you get the one on the right, okay?" Yuvi said and Mokube nodded.  
  
So Mokube took another stem out and lit the right torch and Yuvi used her own magic to light the one on the left, the bars on the door vanished and they moved onto the next room.  
  
The next room was a circular one with a lit torch and two exits, both covered with cobwebs.  
  
"Obvious what we have to do here." Mokube said, taking the half burnt stem and lighting it on fire, she rushed over to the first cobweb covered exit. However, looking into it all she saw was a giant spider, so she ran onto the next exit where a small passageway could be seen.  
  
"Okay!" Mokube yelled, holding the almost completely burned out torch to the cobwebs and burning them away. Once this was done she crawled into the passageway and onto the next room.  
  
"Wait a minute! We've been here before! Damnit, have we just gone in one big circle?!" Mokube yelled, clenching her fists, looking at the room where she had previously collected the golden spider token and freed the wind soul.  
  
"No, wait, Mokube. We're on the opposite side of the room. See? There's another hole covered in cobwebs, and another heavy looking block. I say we put two and two together!" Yuvi said.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Mokube replied as she ran over, pushing the block over with difficulty, and taking out her last stem, she caught it on fire on the torch on the other side, ran back over to the block she climbed up and ran over to the cobwebs and lit them on fire as well just as the stick burned out. The cobwebs burned away from beneath her and Mokube fell into the water below, Yuvi flying after her.  
  
"Oof!" Mokube... Well, oofed as she landed in the water just narrowly missing yet another nutty hurt ball. Knowing what the next enemy must be, she took out her shield and ran out of the water and onto land.  
  
"Alright, turnip boy, get ready to die-WHOA! Triple trouble over here!" Mokube shouted and dodged the three oncoming nutty balls by cartwheeling out of the way.  
  
'Okay, guess I might as well start with number one...' And with that thought Mokube put the shield out in front of the creature on the left and the hurty nut ricocheted off of it and hit the bush monster. But if simply laughed it off and shot another hurty nut at her.  
  
"The hell-?!" Mokube said, and before she could get over her shock and out of the way the hurty ball hit her right in the stomach and sent her flying back into the water. Mokube stood there in the water for about ten seconds, trying to catch her breath from the shock of being hit by the hurty nut. Five seconds later she emerged from the water, gasping for air. 'Ooooowiiiiiie!! By Farore, that hurts! Why didn't it die when I hit it? ...Wait a minute...'  
  
"Okay, here it is. You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is: 2...3...1. Twenty three is number one, get it?"  
  
"I... I get it!" Mokube shouted, and ran to the land, shield out, and ran straight to the monster in the middle, it's nut ricocheted off her shield and hit him square in the face, he fell there, stunned, and Mokube ran to his brother on the right.  
  
"Go ahead, make my millenium!" She shouted, the hurty nut bouncing off her shield and hitting the second one, stunning him.  
  
"Two down, one to go!" She yelled and positioned herself in front of the first monster that had hit her only minutes ago. "TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE A... uh... LIKE A WHATEVER YOU ARE!!" She shouted and the hurty nut it head on.  
  
"EEP!" It shouted and lay stunned for a second before jumping up again, obviously pissed off.  
  
"ARGH-! How did you know our secret?! How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!" It shouted.  
  
"Um... Okay, go right ahead." Mokube replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"In order to administer the coupe de grace to Queen Gohma, you must strike her with your sword while she's stunned. Oh, Queenie! Sorry about that!" It cried and disappeared back into the ground.  
  
"Well, I suppose that door is our next... And final step, one way or another." Mokube whispered and looked over at Yuvi, "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." She replied.  
  
"Okay! Let's do this!" Mokube shouted and she and Yuvi ran through the door.  
  
"So... What do you know about this Queen Gohma person?"  
  
"Nothing. I've never heard of her in my life."  
  
They entered the main room, green ectoplasm filled the room, indicating that many had died there, and their souls were trapped forever in the realm of Queen Gohma, whoever she was. The circular room had large pillars going around the entire room and the rest was totally empty, save for a few spider webs here and there. Looking around for any sign of life, Mokube found herself shivering. Not just from the cold, but from the stench of death that floated around her as normally as air would.  
  
"See anything?" She asked Yuvi.  
  
"Nope..."  
  
A slight shuffling from above them caught their attention, Mokube looked up. Her heart seemed to have stopped, her gray eyes stared straight into the eye of a creature that shouldn't have even existed. They eye rolled around to the back of it's hidden head before it reappeared again on the other side of its eye socket.  
  
"Y-Yuvi!" Mokube screamed as the creature shuffled a bit more before jumping to the ground, a mere fifteen feet from Mokube.  
  
The creature was a spider, about ten times bigger than a full grown Hyrulian man. It's mouth, embellished with teeth, dripped with saliva almost like it was able to taste Mokube's fear.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're not afraid of spiders anymore, then?"  
  
"Not unless they're ten times bigger than me, and c'mon, what kind of spider gets that big?"  
  
"I doubt you'll have to worry about that, Mokube!"  
  
"Ah, crap! Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?!" Mokube whined, but quickly shut up when the giant spider roared, opening it's black mouth, poison dripping from it's lips.  
  
'Ah! Okay, gotta focus! That bush monster said I'd have to slash her with my sword when she was stunned... That's it!'  
  
"Keep those things with you, Mokube. I know what they are; they'll be useful later on. We faeries use them as sedations for the injured when they are in need of surgeries and there are no faeries around with healing powers. However, use it in its pure form and it serves as quite the nifty stunner."  
  
"The deku nuts!" Mokube shouted, realization dawning on her. Taking one out of her pocket, she threw it at Gohma, who was now only five feet away from her and ready to attack. The nut exploded on contact with the ground at Gohma's feet, sending out a small amount of poison, but that was all it took to overcome Gohma sensitive spider senses. (Pun intended. ^_~)  
  
Wasting no time, Mokube unsheathed her sword and ran towards the huge spider. She hacked off the spider's left leg before chopping at the abdomen. Gohma hurried and got up, kicking Mokube in the stomach with her right leg, and then proceeding to run up the walls and onto the ceiling.  
  
"Come back here you coward!" Mokube yelled, jumping to her feet, but it was futile. She looked up at the huge spider, a four foot tube emerging from beneath a shell-like barrier from around her lower abdomen.  
  
"Um, exactly what kind of 'queen' is Queen Gohma anyways?! I don't know much about spider anatomy, but that does not look feminine!" Mokube yelled, thoroughly appalled.  
  
"By Farore... Queen Gohma is a hermaphrodite! And she can produce asexually! Mokube, watch out! I think Queenie here is about to sick her children on you!" Yuvi warned and Mokube nodded, her sword ready.  
  
One egg fell from the ceiling, then two, then three. The squirming from inside could be heard with Mokube sensitive ears.  
  
"Hurry, Mokube! Kill them before they hatch!" Yuvi coached.  
  
"Got it!" She yelled in response and cracked the eggs open with her sword, the embryonic fluids seeping out of the premature eggs, a repulsive purple tint to the liquid that dripped down the side of the cracked egg sent a wave of nausea to Mokube. Gohma roared in outrage and jumped from the ceiling and raised her remaining seven legs in the air in a threatening manner.  
  
"Bring it on, you asexual arachnid! I'm not afraid of you! ...Well, yes, I am! But I'm still going to beat you!" Mokube shouted and threw another deku nut at Gohma, stunning her, and slashed again, this time at her lower belly.  
  
"Let's see you try and make little spiders after this!" She cried, swing her sword at Gohma stomach. But Gohma didn't stay down for long, she kicked Mokube again, and spit a small amount of poison at her, which landed on her upper right leg.  
  
"Damnit!" Mokube cursed as the poison ate away at the top layer of skin, leaving what looked like a large scrape/burn in her leg and a small hole in her green tunic where the spit had landed. After wards, Gohma crawled up to the ceiling once again, preparing to lay her eggs.  
  
'By Farore, this has to be the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen!' Mokube thought as her stomach churned in repulsion.  
  
Though this time it took a while longer, once again, Gohma's eggs came falling from the ceiling and Mokube was quick to slash them into oblivion before they could hatch. Queen Gohma jumped to the floor and roared again, but Mokube stood her ground.  
  
"Mokube, she's vulnerable when her eye turns red! Wait until her eye turns red, then attack her!" Yuvi yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"Got it!" Mokube shouted and charged after Gohma. But Mokube, too eager to attack Gohma again, got too close and gave Gohma the perfect opportunity to strike Mokube first. An opportunity she did not intend to let escape her. Quick as lightning, she swung at Mokube with her front, right leg and sent Mokube flying into one of the room's large pillars. She softly slid down the pillar and landed on the ground with a delicate 'thud.' Yuvi flew over to her a fast as she could.  
  
"Mokube! Mokube?! Are you alright? Mokube?!" Yuvi called, but the girl didn't answer. Her eyes were wide open and her breathing only slightly irregular, but still she didn't answer.  
  
"Mokube! Listen to me, damnit! Think of what it is you're fighting for! Do think you're just fighting for Deku-kun? No! You're fighting for Seto-kun, too! And even Wido-kun! You're are fighting for all of the Kokiri children, whether they realize it or not, you're putting you flesh and blood into their well being! You're fighting for all of them! Don't let them down, Mokube!" Yuvi called, and Mokube stirred slightly. Gohma was approaching fast, so Yuvi sent off a ball of fire at Gohma to buy them some time.  
  
"Hey, Mokube! Wanna come play with me?"  
  
"No way, Seto! She's different from us!"  
  
"I don't care if she's different! She's my best friend! No, she's more than my best friend! She's my imoto!"  
  
'...S-Seto-kun?' Mokube stared at her vision of her best friend, '...Iie, he's not just my best friend... He's my niisan... He's protected me all my life, and now it's time I returned the favor!' Mokube's eyes narrowed as she jumped back onto her feet.  
  
"I will not let you hurt my friends! Gohma! It's time to end this!" She glared, pointing her sword at the Queen spider, who had recovered from the fire ball and now only eight feet away from Mokube.  
  
"This one goes out to you, Seto!" Mokube cried and she threw several deku nuts at Gohma's feet, rapidly overwhelming Gohma's senses. Mokube rushed over to her and jammed her sword into the arachnid's abdomen, until it reached the hilt. Gohma roared in pain, no longer able to get up, let alone fight. Mokube let out a sigh of relief and backed several feet away from the massive spider.  
  
"I...¦ It's over." She sighed again and Yuvi flew over to her.  
  
"Great job, Mokube."  
  
The spider queen coughed violently, and to both Mokube and Yuvi surprise, she opened her mouth and spoke. (Remember those twists I said I was gonna add?)  
  
"Know... T-that what w-we do... Is not our... Choice..."  
  
"W-What?!" Mokube managed to choke out, but Gohma interrupted.  
  
"I am cross that you... Managed to d-defeat m-me... But... I am also impressed..." Gohma wheezed, "I am glad... That it was by... Y-your hands... That I was slain... Please, accept this as a... Token of... M- myâE¦" But Gohma could not say anymore. With her last dying breaths, she took a strand of her thread and reaching into the back of her mouth she pulled out four of her smallest teeth. What was odd about them, though, was that each tooth was embellished with one gem each. A diamond, a sapphire, a ruby and an emerald. Gohma tied them together with the thread, put it on the ground and slid it over to Mokube's feet.  
  
"Heh heh, I take g-great... P-pleasure in knowing t-that... This necklace w- will... Offer some... Protection against... The elements... But it will offer... Y-you no pro... protection against... The most... Dangerous... Element... Of them... All......" And with those last words, Queen Gohma slipped off into an eternal slumber.  
  
Mokube picked up the strange article of jewelry, "Do... Do you think it's safe?" She asked.  
  
Yuvi nodded, "A spider's webs hold no poison, to my knowledge. And the teeth are no longer connected to a poison gland, so they are perfectly safe as well."  
  
"Okay..." Mokube replied, putting it on, "So, how does it look on me?" She giggled.  
  
"It suits you perfectly, darling, but I think we ought to be going. Deku- sama is waiting for us." Yuvi smiled.  
  
"Right." Mokube smiled and nodded, pulling her sword out of the stomach of the deceased Queen Gohma. Just behind her a blue glow emitted from the ground and turned into a circuler portal. Yuvi flew over to it.  
  
"C'mon, Mokube." She said and Mokube nodded and walked into the blue light with Yuvi. They soon found themselves back in Deku-sama's realm, where Deku- sama had been patiently waiting for their return.  
  
"Well done... Mokube..." He gasped, "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now I yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"  
  
"Hai, Deku-sama!" Mokube nodded.  
  
"A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. He is a king, but do not let his sophisticated ways fool you. He uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Shadow Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in the Sacred Shadow Realm that one will find the devine relic, the Millenium Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... A long time ago, before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Bastet, the goddess of power, Maat, the goddess of wisdom, and Isis, the goddess of courage.  
  
Bastet, with her stong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red Earth. Maat poured her wisdom onto the Earth to give the spirit of law to the world. And Farore, with her rich soul, created all life forms that would uphold the law.  
  
These three great goddesses, their labors complete, departed for the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Millennium Triforce. Since then, the Millenium Triforce has become the basis for Hyrules providence. Where the Millennium Triforce stood became sacred land and the Temple of Time was built there.  
  
Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred millennium triforce. Never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Shadow Realm of legend. That evil man that cast the death curse upon me and sapped my powers... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon..." Deku-sama stopped to catch his breath. In the meanwhile Yuvi choked back the tears that threatrened to spill down her flushed cheeks. As if reading her mind, Deku-sama continued.  
  
"But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters..." Nodding to Mokube, Deku-sama coughed, "This is Hyrule final hope. Mokube, go now to Hyrule castle... There thou will surely meet the princess of destiny... Take this stone with you... The stone that man wanted so much that he cast this death curse upon me..." Deku-sama whispered  
  
All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light emitted from nowhere and materialized into a beautiful green stone with a band of gold spiraling around it.  
  
Yuvi gasped and whispered, "The Kokiri Emerald!"  
  
Deku-sama continued, "The future depends upon thee, Mokube... Thou art courageous... Yuvi the faerie, help Mokube to carry out my will... I... Entreat... Ye... Yuvi... Good... Bye..." Deku-sama whispered, his bark going from a spirited chestnut to a lifeless sepia, and the withered leaves fell from his branches  
  
to the ground.  
  
'I... I can't let Mokube see me cry! It's just me and her from now on, and I have to be strong for her!' Yuvi thought, looking up with determination in her tear stained, burgundy eyes.  
  
"Let's go to Hyrule castle, Mokube!" She called with stamina in her voice, hiding her tear stained face by emitting a brighter glow.  
  
"Ri... R-Right..." Mokube stuttered, a bit startled by the whole experience. Mokube slowly turned around and started to walk down the path back to the village. When Mokube was out of sight, Yuvi quickly flew over to Deku-sama and planted a light kiss on his dead, wooden lips.  
  
"Goodbye, Deku-kun..." She whispered, and flew after Mokube.  
  
They walked in silence until meeting the entrance to the village, once again blocked by Wido. Mokube didn't say anything, just patiently waited for Wido to say what he wanted and then move out of her way.  
  
Wido glared at her, "Hey, Mokube! What did you do?!" He shouted.  
  
Mokube looked up in shock. 'What had I done?!' She thought with anger.  
  
"Deku-sama... Did he... Die?" Wido whispered, suddenly very grim. Mokube loked down and nodded slightly.  
  
"...How could you do a thing like that?!"  
  
"NANI?!" Mokube and Yuvi both shouted in response, not sure if they had heard Wido right.  
  
"It's all your fault! I, the great Wido, will never accept you as a Kokiri!" Wido shouted. Yuvi felt like burning the kid alive, but her focus was caught by Mokube, who broke into tears and ran through the village crying. Yuvi merely glared at Wido and then went flying after Mokube.  
  
Mokube ran, thinking of Deku-sama's request, she headed straight for Kokiri Forest's exit, which led to Hyrule Field. No Kokiri had gone there before, believing that if a Kokiri left the forest that they would die.  
  
Yuvi finally caught up with Mokube as she ran past the hollowed tree trunk that led to what was known as Finale Bridge. It was know as such because a long time ago, a heartbroken Kokiri girl has decided to commit suicide by leaving the forest. Back then, there was no bridge there, so when she climbed down the hollowed log she stopped halfway across the ravine to rethink her decision to commit suicide. She realized that she still had a lot to live for, so the first thing she did when she got back to the forest was gather the Kokiri children together to build a bridge there.  
  
If you wanted to commit suicide, they said, then once you got halfway across try thinking of the things you have to live for. If you had none, then it was your own choice to kill yourself. And if you did, it was your own choice to come back. So it was known from then on as The Brigde of Final Decisions. Or for short, Finale Bridge. (Oh! Another spiffy tale for KK! ^_~)  
  
Halfway across, a small, meek voice stopped Mokube and Yuvi.  
  
"Oh. You're leaving..." Mokube turned around, knowing full well who was there.  
  
Seto continued, "I knew... That you would leave the forest... Someday, Mokube... Because you are different from me and my friends..." Seto stopped and looked up at Mokube, fresh new tears erupting from her eyes at Seto's words.  
  
"But..." He continued and Mokube looked up, "That's okay, because you'll be my little imoto forever, no matter what, won't you?" He asked, tears of his own running down his cheeks.  
  
Mokube smiled and ran over to him, hugging him tightly, "Hai, niisan!" She replied.  
  
Seto smiled and hugged her back for a few minutes before they let go. Seto pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to Mokube.  
  
"I want you to have this ocarina, Mokube. I know it was your favorite out of my collection. Please take good care of it." He whispered and Mokube nodded, "When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit." He said, looking up hopefully at Mokube.  
  
Mokube laughed, "Of course I'll come back to visit, Seto-niisan! But right now I have to go meet the princess of destiny, just as Deku-sama told me to do. Do you think you can wait until I return?" Seto nodded, "Okay then, Seto-niisan. I have to go now." She choked out, tears running freely down her face.  
  
"Okay, Mokube..."  
  
"Goodbye..." They both said in unison.  
  
Mokube slowly took a step back, then another. Turning around, she ran out of the forest through the second hollowed log. Seto stared at Mokube as she left, but said nothing.  
  
Mokube had to shield her eyes as she came out of the hollowed log and into the blinding of sunlight of Hyrule field. Into a new place, a new time, and the starting point of a brand new adventure...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord almighty, that was one PAINFULLY LONG chapter! I think I'm getting a migraine over here... Oh, and by the way, all the goddesses I mentioned here are Egyptian goddesses, in case you hadn't noticed. ...Review! For the love of gravy, review! I don't want to have written all eight thousand nine hundred and fifty six words for nothing! R&R people!!! 


	3. New Friends and New Adventures!

Disclaimer: I, blah, don't, blah, own, blah, Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah! Or, blah, Zelda, blah.  
  
Doomo arigatou gozaimasu. - Thank you very much.  
  
Ja ne! - See ya!  
  
Ano... - Um...  
  
Kuso - Damn; Damnit.  
  
Yeah, so like the pathetic little monkey I am I'm sitting here and writing more and more for two mediocre reviews... *Sighs* Oh well, I do appreciate those of you who were considerate enough to leave me a nice word or two. It makes me feel all special inside!  
  
And just cause I wanna bore ya, here's a funny quote from a very funny and sugoi author and web miko about why she likes Haku. (Spirited Away.)  
  
"When faced with a traumatized girl, he doesn't tell her not to cry: he feeds her. Brilliant."  
  
And I KNOW that Pegasus probably wasn't the best choice for the part of Ganondorf. Malik actually would have been better, buuuut... I dun wanna kill Malik! He's too hot to kill! ^.^;; Plus, Link was more than likely scared out of his mind when facing off Ganondorf. You can't blame him, either. So I thought to myself, which two Yu-Gi-Oh characters would be good when put into that situation? And, of course, Mokuba and Pegasus immediately came to mind. "So," You ask, "Why didn't you just leave Mokuba a boy?" ...Well, I honestly can't give you a good answer to that one. I dunno, I guess I thought it would be funnier if he were a girl. All the hilarious girly situations I could put him in and the whatnot. Eh, I really dunno.  
  
Last but certainly not least, THANK YOU CHERYL!! ^_^ That having been said, onto chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokube raised a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sudden bright sunlight on the outside of the dark tunnel.  
  
"This," Yuvi started, "Is Hyrule Field. If we start heading North from where we are, I'd say we can make it to the castle town before nightfall if we're lucky. So let's hurry!" She said and began flying off.  
  
"Wait up!" Mokube cried as she ran after the quick little faerie, "What's the rush? ...Or maybe, considering how weird things have gotten, the question is: What comes out after dark that I should be scared of enough to run for sanctuary at the castle town?" Mokube said with a raised eyebrow, still running along with Yuvi.  
  
"Very observant of you, Mokube. Yes, there are creatures that come out after dark in this field. They're pushovers, but there are many of them. You and I alone couldn't possibly take on an army of them, especially with them being as hungry as they more than likely are. Why, I bet that even now they hear us running along this path and are getting hungrier and hungrier with every step we take. They'll wait until dark to attack, though. They can't stand the light." Yuvi explained, quickening up the pace.  
  
"And it's way past midday now. It'll take us an hour or two get there at this pace, and it's an hour or two until sunset." Mokube responded, running even faster to keep up with Yuvi.  
  
"Yes, and if my assumption is correct, the Hyrulians don't want those creatures getting in either. They'll probably lock up the castle gate, trapping the monsters, not to mention us, outside. I don't mean to frighten you, Mokube, but with the options of starving another night or feasting on a juicy, young virgin, the answer is pretty obvious what those creatures will do."  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think they wouldn't enjoy a faerie appetizer to go with their 'juicy, young virgin'...?" Mokube replied, glaring playfully at Yuvi.  
  
"Because I will have flown away long before they had a chance to munch on me!" Yuvi laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess that just this once, I can run for my life instead of being reckless and standing and fighting!" Mokube said with a sweatdrop and continued running.  
  
"Ha ha, good idea!" Yuvi replied.  
  
After a few rests they were finally almost there at Hyrule castle town. However, the sky was getting dark and the guards at the castle drawbridge were already gathering to raise the drawbridge to ensure the townsfolk's safety.  
  
Mokube ran faster, shouting to the guards, "Hey! Wait up! I'm over here! Pretty, young virgin who doesn't like the idea of being munched on! Hold it!" But her calls went unheard by the guards, whose only concerns were for the maidens inside the castle walls.  
  
The drawbridge was raised and the sky went dark. Mokube stopped at the moat, completely out of breath.  
  
But she practically stopped breathing altogether as she heard the uplifting of dirt and the low pitched growl behind her.  
  
Out of a strange mix of curiosity and fear, Mokube turned around and gasped as she saw the creature Yuvi had been talking about. It was as big as her, for one, and for two it had dark red lights that came from it's eye sockets that served as eyeballs.  
  
For three, it was a freaking skeleton.  
  
Not letting panic take over, Mokube unsheathed her sword and swung at the monster, cutting off it's head... Er... Skull.  
  
"Are you jerks listening?! Help a girl out, will ya?!" Mokube yelled as yet another skeleton monster rose from the ground.  
  
Inside of the castle walls, a young guard heard Mokube's cries for help. He had just been hired by the king himself as the new gatekeeper, even thought he was still pretty young. He was thirteen years old, with brown eyes and brown hair, with a tuff of lavender around the bangs.  
  
Â'Well... I'm not supposed to do this, but-!' He thought, 'Oh, what the hell! I can't just sit back and let a maiden die!' He said, climbing up to the top of the walls, grabbing a rope as he went.  
  
"Hang on! I'm coming!" He yelled and lowered the rope to Mokube, "Grab on and I'll pull you up!" He instructed, and Mokube quickly did as she was told.  
  
About ten seconds later, Mokube was safely on the other side of the drawbridge breathing heavily along with her savoir.  
  
"...Thanks." Mokube finally said one she had enough oxygen to do so.  
  
"No problem." The stranger replied, "So... What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Mokube. You?"  
  
"My name's Ryuzaki. What were you doing out there in the field anyway?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to make it here before nightfall."  
  
"Oh... Do you have family here that you're staying with?"  
  
"No, I'm an orphan. I didn't even think about where I was going to be staying once I got here..."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess you can stay at my house for the night, if you want?"  
  
"That'd be great, thanks!" Mokube exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Okay then. I'm on graveyard duty though, so once I show you your way there I have to get back to work, I hope you don't mind staying there alone."  
  
"No problem!" And with that, Ryuzaki took Mokube by the hand and lead her to his house, Yuvi hiding in Mokube's pouch the entire time.  
  
Ryuzaki unlocked the door and held it open for Mokube. It was a small house, if that. It consisted of two rooms. The first had a bed, a table, two chairs, a cupboard and a small fireplace. The second room Mokube couldn't see into because the door was closed, but she could only assume it was the bathroom.  
  
"You can go ahead and use my bed, I won't need it. I'll be back by sunrise, okay?" Ryuzaki said and Mokube gave a nod.  
  
"Ryuzaki?" She asked as he was about to go back to work.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuzaki-san." She smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, Mokube-san. Goodnight!" He replied and rushed off back to the drawbridge before anyone knew he was missing.  
  
Once he was gone, Yuvi flew out of Mokube's pocket.  
  
"You better get to bed now, Mokube. You have a big day tomorrow. After all, we don't want you looking like a zombie when you go to meet the princess!" Yuvi laughed. Mokube hopped onto the bed, taking off her shoes and laying them beside the mattress as well as her sword, shield and other weapons.  
  
"Goodnight, Yuvi!" Mokube called and pulled the blankets over her.  
  
"Goodnight, Mokube." Yuvi replied and curled up in a ball on the pillow.  
The next morning Mokube woke up the sound of sausages sizzling a pan and the delicious smell that went with it. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned, looking around the room for the source of the sounds and smells. What she found was Ryuzaki by the fireplace, holding a pan over it with protective cooking gloves on to keep him from burning himself. Mokube got up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, then put on her shoes and walked over to Ryuzaki.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night, as soon as I'm done making the bed I'll go ahead and be on my way." Mokube said and went over to do just that.  
  
Ryuzaki snorted, "Come now, Mokube. You know as well as I do that I'm not making this much food for just myself, stop playing the modest house guest and sit down at the table. I'm almost done with these links." (Gawd, that's the most horrible pun I've EVER made... v.v;;)  
  
Mokube grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, in that case, I suppose a bit of food before heading out wouldn't hurt, either!"  
  
Ryuzaki smiled, "I made some extra food for your faerie friend too."  
  
Mokube's grin was replaced by a look of shock, "How did you know-?"  
  
Ryuzaki chuckled lightly and pointed to his bed, where Yuvi was still snoring peacefully on his pillow. Mokube sweatdropped.  
  
"If you'll please wake her up, we can all sit down for breakfast."  
  
"Heh, heh... Right..." Mokube replied and tiptoed melodramatically over to Yuvi's side and leaned in close to her tiny faerie ear and screamed, "OH MY GODDESS!! IT'S A GIANT FAERIE EATING CENTIPEDE!!!"  
  
Yuvi's eyes shot open and flew up defensively, flying right into Mokube's forehead.  
  
"OW!" They both yelled in unison and Ryuzaki laughed lightly, covering his mouth trying not to look impolite.  
  
"Would it be incredibly rude of me to ask you two to tell me your story over tea?"  
  
Mokube smiled and winked, "I don't mind telling you, go ahead and pour the tea, my friend!" Ryuzaki smiled and brought out three cups, setting them on the table and filling them with hot tea.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, it all happened just yesterday morning..."  
"And so now your going off to see Princess Zoey?" Ryuzaki asked as Mokube finished her tale as well as her tea.  
  
"Yup. Me and Yuvi, off to see the princess."  
  
"It must be stressful for you, just yesterday you were awoken from your bed by a faerie and only four or five hours later you learn that your lord is dead and you must leave your home into a strange new land on a quest that you know little to nothing about."  
  
"Eh, I try looking at the bright side of things." Mokube replied.  
  
"Which would be?" Ryuzaki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'll tell you when I find out." Was Mokube's response.  
  
"Mokube, I do think we ought to be going now." Yuvi said, having not touched her tea for fear of falling in and drowning in it.  
  
" I hope I don't sound like a downer, but getting to the princess won't be easy either. Surely it'll be easier than defeating a giant spider, but difficult none the less. The entire castle is guarded by trained, armed men." Ryuzaki informed her.  
  
"Psh, big deal. I'm getting to this princess, even if it kills me!" Mokube said with a grin and overdramatic victory pose with a 'V' for victory sign held high in the air.  
  
"Well, you seem determined, I just hope that's enough." Ryuzaki remarked.  
  
"It will be more than enough." Said Yuvi.  
  
"Well then," Mokube started as she slipped on her sword, shield and other weapons, "Let's go see the princess!" She exclaimed, giving Ryuzaki a hug.  
  
"Thank you again. Feel free to ask anything of me anytime, I do owe you after all." Mokube said and let go of the blushing young boy.  
  
"Iie, you owe me nothing... But stop by anytime you feel like it, I'd like to hear more of you adventures. We can discuss them over tea or coffee, perhaps...?" He asked and Mokube giggled lightly.  
  
"Hinting at the obvious, eh, Ryuzaki? Yes, of course, we're friends! And I'll stop by when I have the time and fill you in on everything!" Mokube replied, hugging him quickly once more and opening the door.  
  
"Ja ne, Mokube!" Ryuzaki called as Mokube walked out and made her way down the street, turning around for a minute to wave and let Yuvi catch up with her.  
  
"Ja ne, Ryuzaki!" Mokube called back and ran out into the town square.  
  
"Wow..." Mokube gasped, looking around at her surroundings. She hadn't got a good view of the place the first time around when Ryuzaki was leading her to his house, mainly because it was dark and she was only there for a minute before heading into the alley towards his house. But the town square really was a sight. Lots of merchants and children running about, as well as the grown ups who were bartering with the said merchants.  
  
Mokube stared at the adults. She'd never seen so many in her whole life! Everyone in the Kokiri Forest was a child. The oldest Kokiri, which happened to be Wido, was no older looking than Ryuzaki himself. Of course, in reality Wido was one thousand three hundred and forty six years old, give or take a year. Once, when she was just six years old, a lost, young man found his way to the forest. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen to twenty years old. He was in such a state of panic, he didn't even notice the hungry demon until it had already pounced on him...  
  
'I remember it very clearly... Seto and I were playing that day, heading out to our usual spot in the Lost Woods when we came across his body. I shiver just thinking about it. His back was torn open, all of his insides devoured. His face had a few splatters of blood on it, but other than that it was untouched. I can still remember the look on his face... One of pure terror, that look was so strong it remained on his face even as he died. In normal circumstances, when the body dies the muscles relax and his face should have been at least a bit softer than it was. But the pain the boy went through in death must have been so horrible that his muscles couldn't relax. But of course, I can imagine that being paralyzed so that you can't move but still feel pain, then having your internal organs consumed by a terrible demon... Well... I can imagine it didn't feel all that enjoyable.' Mokube mused to herself, shaking the unpleasant image out of her head and began walking towards the castle. (See? KK's got some brains! ...Somewhere up there...)  
  
But before she even got to the uphill pathway heading towards the castle, she noticed a girl singing by the fountain in the middle of the town square. She had long, shoulder-length, brunette hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with the mark of the triforce on it. Intrigued by her singing Mokube absentmindedly walked over to listen to her. BIG mistake.  
  
The tune was humble but lovely nonetheless. Mokube sat by the fountain, smiling as she listened to the girls voice. When she was done, the unknown girl walked over to Mokube, looked at her curiously, and said, "Hey, your clothes! They're... different... You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Nope. I'm from Kokiri." She informed and shook her head 'no'.  
  
The girl pondered over this for a second, then replied, "...Oooh... You're a faerie girl from the forest!"  
  
Mokube sweatdropped, 'Yuvi's the only "faerie girl" here, what is she talking about? Psh, stereotypes...' Mokube thought and the girl continued.  
  
"My name's Manzu! My niisan owns Domino Ranch! My niisan went to the castle a little while ago to deliver some milk, but he hasn't come back yet..."  
  
"Well, Manzu, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to the castle myself-!" Mokube started, but Manzu interrupted her.  
  
"Oh, you're going to the castle, faerie girl? Would you mind finding my niisan? He must've fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do!" Manzu giggled.  
  
An irritated vein bulged out on Mokube's forehead at the mention of the retarded nickname the apparent blonde had given her, but gave off a forced polite smile and replied, "Sure thing. If I see your niisan I'll let him know you're waiting for him here."  
  
"You will? Oh, thank you! You're so niiiiice!" The girl replied in a pitch so high it could shatter a diamond. Mokube winced in pain as the girl hugged her and squealed some more about how nice she was and mentioned 'faerie girl' a few more times.  
  
'And while I'm at it, I'll ask him to burn every sugar cane crop in a hundred mile radius of your house...' Mokube thought and Manzu finally let go. (For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I do NOT like Anzu and I do NOT like Malon. So, for me, this is like killing two birds with one stone, if you get my drift. ^_~)  
  
"Heh, heh... Well, I'll just be going now! Bye!" Mokube shouted and ran off clutching her ears for dear life, the word 'niiiiice' ringing in her ears.  
  
Walking uphill, Mokube finally made her way to the gate leading to the castle. By it's side was an adult guard. He was much older than Ryuzaki, at least thirty to forty years old. Mokube walked up to him cautiously, remembering the many scary tales that Mido had told her. About how you would be minding your own business, when all of a sudden an adult would snatch you up and slap you on your bottom until you couldn't even sit for a few days. Mokube shuddered, 'I hope they aren't true!' She thought and timidly tiptoed up to the stern looking guard.  
  
"Um... Hello Mr. Guard... Heh, heh... Ya see, the thing is, um, the Deku tree told me to come see Princess Zoey so she could tell me my destiny and, um, well, I really have to see her! Onegai?" Mokube stuttered.  
  
The guard looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Let me get this straight... A tree told you to see Princess Zoey, who by the way is the single most heavily guarded person in Hyrule, so she could predict your, an unnamed little girl's, destiny?"  
  
Mokube made an irritated face, "Well, when you say it like that..."  
  
But the guard interrupted, "Listen here, little girl, I don't care if you were the Queen of Sheba, nobody's getting in here except for royalty!"  
  
Mokube irritated face changed to that of a confused one, "But... If I was the Queen of Sheba, then I'd be royalty, and therefore you'd have to let me in."  
  
The guard growled, "ARG-! Don't try making a fool out of me, little girl!"  
  
"You seem to be doing a good job of that already!!" Mokube shot back.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!"  
  
"FINE! I will! I don't wanna stay around here anyways! I might just catch your stupidness!" Mokube said, sticking out her tongue. Not realizing 'stupidness' is not a word. Yuvi sweatdropped from within Mokube's pouch.  
  
"The only stupid one here is you!" The guard, to Yuvi's complete shock, shot back.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Mokube replied.  
  
'He couldn't have possibly said what he just said... He's a paid official...' Yuvi thought in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Arr-! I hate you, you're mean!" Mokube yelled, losing her non-existant patience, and stamped on the guard's foot, who, in turn, broke down crying as Mokube stomped off, clearly agitated. Mokube started heading back down the hill.  
  
Yuvi flew out and asked, "Well, what are you planning to do now?"  
  
Mokube sighed in annoyance, "Stomp down this hill, take out my anger on a tree, then stomp back up here and hope there's different guard up there who'll take bribes. Sound good to you?" Yuvi sweatdropped.  
  
"It would if actually had money to bribe him with." She sarcastically reminded her.  
  
"KUSO!!" Mokube yelled, pulling out some of her hair in frustration. It was then she noticed the tree to her left, "...How convenient!" She beamed and took out a deku stick to hit it with.  
  
But before she could, a familiar screech made it's way to Mokube's ears.  
  
"Oooooh, faerie giiiirl!"  
  
"EEP!" Was Mokube's reply.  
  
"Didn't they let you in, faerie girl?" Manzu asked.  
  
"Heh, heh... Nope, I guess I'll have to find another way in..."  
  
"Well, gosh, faerie girl! Why don't you just climb up these vines and sneak your way into the castle...?" Manzu replied innocently, pointing to the said vines that climbed up a wall and onto a ledge that surely led to the inside of the castle walls.  
  
'By Farore, was that a semi-intelligent comment that just came outta her...?!' Mokube thought in surprise, but then quickly rushed over to the vines, and started climbing them.  
  
"Good idea, thanks!" Mokube said whilst climbing, but Manzu quickly grabbed the bottom half of her tunic and pulled her down, Mokube landing on her butt as she did so.  
  
"Ow-! Hey, what was that for?!" Mokube asked in annoyance, rubbing her sore bottom.  
  
"You promised to go get my Niisan, but he might be asleep. If that is so, then waking him up will be a bit more difficult then you think. So take this. It is guaranteed to wake him." Manzu said, giggling as she handed the small chicken to Mokube. (Yeah, I know it's supposed to be an egg, but eggs don't hatch overnight and I'm too lazy to bother writing out that 'miracle of life' crap...)  
  
"Um... Okay, thanks..." Mokube said, taking the chicken with a raised eyebrow. But the chicken, bored I guess, jumped up, landing on Mokube's head, and started pecking at her hair.  
  
Yuvi couldn't help it, she had to laugh. Mokube growled.  
  
"Whatever." She said with an annoyed look on her face and started climbing up the vines again, the pesky chicken still pecking at her spiky black hair.  
  
"Nice to know that something has mistaken my hair for worms..." Mokube said, partly annoyed, partly sarcastic and even partly amused.  
  
Finally she reached the top, taking a moment to catch up her breath, and then began to walk over to the gate. She then jumped from her spot above onto the other side of the gate. Walking down the road she spotted a few guards up ahead, so before they could catch her she took a slight detour into the field off to her left and ran until she came to yet another vine covered wall. She climbed up that too, and ran for about twenty feet until she came to the edge. She jumped off, landing into the moat, struggling to keep her head above water so that the chicken, which was still pecking peacefully at her scalp, wouldn't make any noise. She swam silently to the other side of the moat, past the inept guards who couldn't even hear Mokube as she clumsily swam, or more correctly, nearly drowned, across the moat. She climbed out, still unnoticed by the guards, and ran around the corner until she came to a dead end. There, she saw three things that differentiated from the usual. One, the door in the wall. Two, the secret passageway to her left. And three, the pointy, brown haired man in farm clothes.  
  
"Hmm... He must be Manzu's niisan." Mokube said to herself and walked over to the sleeping man.  
  
"Um... 'Scuse me, but your sister is waiting for you and..." Mokube stopped, realizing the man was clearly not listening. Well, duh, he was asleep after all.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Mokube said as loudly as she could, not wanting to draw the guard's attention. She just wasn't in the mood to kick anybody's butt... yet.  
  
Seeing this dilemma, the little chicken jumped off of Mokube's head and walked over to the sleeping man.  
  
It pecked a bit at the man's pointy hair before slowly lowering it's head to his ear and let out a small, barely noticeable even to Mokube's sensitive ears, "Cluck."  
  
"GAAAH!! NO! YOU LITTLE BUGGERS STAY AWAY FROM THAT!! THAT THERE'S A PRIVATE HENHOUSE, YA HEAR?!" He shot up, screaming. Mokube tensed up, sweatdropped and whipped her head around, expecting those idiot guards to come at any moment. But they didn't. Cause they're idiots. Yep...  
  
"Shh! Please, I don't want the guards to find me! Please quiet down!" Mokube whispered fiercely, covering the man's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Zomfrry..." He replied, or tried to anyways, Mokube's hand was still covering his mouth. (Translation: Sorry.)  
  
"That's okay... What's you name?"  
  
"I'm Tonda."  
  
"Nice to meet you, IâEm Mokube. But in any case, your sister Manzu-san is looking for you and-!"  
  
"Manzu! Ah, crap! I messed up real bad, leaving Manzu behind! Aw, man, I'm really gonna catch it from her now!" The man interrupted and then ran off leaving behind a cloud of dust and a confused, spiky haired girl.  
  
"...Hey! Wait! You..." Mokube stopped, realizing the man was already gone, but still added, "...Forgot to take your chicken..." She sighed as the said chicken hopped onto her head, pecking lightly at her hair once again.  
  
"Mokube, push these oh-so conveniently left milk boxes over to the side of the egde, then push one over miraculously not breaking it or making any noise, then push the other one onto it, climb on and then crawl into that hole. Okay?" Yuvi instructed, coming out of Mokube's pocket yet again.  
  
"Um... Okay..." Mokube replied, confused. But she obeyed and after a few minutes of pushing, pulling, cursing and constant pecking on her head, Mokube had successfully moved the boxes to where Yuvi had instructed her to.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Chicken, you go first!" Mokube said, just to get pecked in the nose afterwards.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Ms. Chicken, my mistake!" Mokube corrected herself, rubbing her nose. After the chicken had walked in and out of the tunnel that led even further into the castle's bowels, Mokube followed. On the other side was a fountain, of course, Mokube didn't realize that until she had fallen in and soaked the clothes that had just dried.  
  
"Damnit..." She silently cursed, but continued. Walking along the iron fence, she came to a clearing where a single guard stood watch. When he turned his back, Mokube easily ran to the next clearing and behind the stone wall so no one saw her. This continued for awhile until she reached the final clearing. It was a large garden surrounded by the stone walls of the castle. Up ahead there were five steps leading to a small platform where a girl stood. She wore a piece of cloth on the top of her head, but you could clearly tell she was a blonde because her hair was so long it cascaded down her back. She hunched over, looking through a window in the wall.  
  
Mokube nervously walked up to the girl, who was obviously the much talked about Princess Zoey.  
  
"Ano..." She began, but at the sound of her voice, the blonde girl nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around, staring at Mokube like a deer caught in car headlights. Not that Hyrulian's HAD cars, but...  
  
"Who ah ya?!" Princess Zoey asked, her voice dripping with a thick Brooklyn accent. Not that Hyrulian's had Brooklyn, either, buuuut...  
  
Mokube stayed silent, mostly because she had no clue whatsoever what Zoey had just said.  
  
"Howja get past tha gahds?!" She asked again, but Mokube still had no idea what she had just said.  
  
"..........Iz thatta...... A faerie?!" She exclaimed, pointing at the equally confused Yuvi.  
  
"Uh.... Yeah?" Mokube answered, uncertain.  
  
"Den are ya... Den are y'all from da fowest?" She asked again.  
  
".........Yes...?"  
  
"Den... Den, y'all wooden't happen tah haf tha spiritual stone of da fowest, wouldja? Dat green an' shinin' stone? Dah ya haf it?"  
  
"..." Mokube just stared.  
  
Yuvi finally stepped in, "Let me translate. She wants to know if you have the spiritual stone of the forest. The green stone that Deku-sama gave you." She explained and Mokube let out a, "Oooh..."  
  
"Yes, I have it." She replied to the Princess who looked intently at her with big brown eyes.  
  
Zoey giggled and Mokube's right eye twitched, "Justaz I thought!"  
  
She continued, "I 'ad a dream... In it, dahk stohm clowds were billowin' ovah the landa Hyrule. But suddenly, a rayah light shot outta the fowest, pahted the clowds an' lit up tha ground. Tha light turned inta a figya hohdin' a green an' shinin' stone, fallahd by ya faerie..." In the meantime, Mokube just sat there, trying not to have an aneurysm before the conversation was over and done with.  
  
"I know dis wuz a prophecy, dat sumone would come from da fowest..." She continued, and Mokube nodded, finally beginning to understand what was being said.  
  
"Ano... Hai, I'm from the forest and I have the green stone. ...And Yuvi is a faerie, and she follows me around... Yup..." Mokube replied as best she could.  
  
"Yeah, I thought ya might be tha one... Oh! I'm sowwy! Ah gaht so caught up wit mah story, Ah didn't even properly intrahduce mahself!" Zoey said, smacking her head melodramatically, "Ah'm Zoey, Princess of Hyrule. Wut's yo' name?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Mokube, freak of nature of Kokiri." Mokube replied, figuring she should tell the princess what she was to make it sound as 'proper' as the Princess had.  
  
"Mokube, huh? It sounds fahmilya'... Awright, Mokube! Ah'll tell ya tha secret of tha Sacred Shadow Realm!" Zoey said, looking determined.  
  
"Um... Okay..." Mokube replied with a raised eyebrow, something that wasn't uncommon in this conversation.  
  
"Tha legend goes like dis... Tha three go'den goddesses, Ah assume ya know of dem, hid da triforce somewhere in Hyrule. Tha triforce has tha powah ta grant one wish. If a person wit a good haht has 'is wish granted, it will lead Hyrule ta a time of prosperity. But, if a person wit a bad haht has 'is wish granted, it will lead ta a... Well, it won't be pleasant, dat's fo' show... Dat's why tha ancient sages hid tha triforce in tha Temple ah Time! Tha Temple ah Time iz da entrance ta tha Sacred Shadow Realm from our world. Howevah, to git inta tha Sacred Shadow Realm, ya gonna need tha three spiritual stones ta open tha Door of Time. Ya also need dis..." Zoey said, reaching into a pocket in her dress and pulling out an ocarina. It was shiny and silver, and extremely beautiful.  
  
"Tha Ocarina ah Time!" She said, showing Mokube the instrument.  
  
"Wow... It's stunning." Mokube commented.  
  
"Mokube... Der wuz anoder element in mah dream. Tha dahk storm clowds... Ah bileed... Ah bahleeve dey symbolize dat man in der!" Zoey cried, pointing to a man clad in black armor. Bowing to the king, Mokube assumed, but the king couldn't be seen. The man in black armor had long, straight, white hair and look fairly sophisticated to anyone who couldn't sense otherwise. Mokube, however, could sense these things. She could sense his evil intentions and his terrible power as it emitted off of him. Mokube stepped foward, looking through the window more intensely, trying to get a good look at the man's face. Without warning, the man turned around, looking right into Mokube's eyes.  
  
Fear overwhelmed her looking into that man's eyes. It was like staring into a raging fire. A fire that was entrapped in a wall of ice. Like a beast held back by chains that could keep it from wreaking havoc for only so long. Mokube stepped back on impulse. She could help it. She had to get away from those eyes.  
  
Zoey noticed this, "Whut's wrong? Did he see ya?" Mokube could only nod.  
  
"Dun worry, he 'as no clue whut we're plannin'... yet!" Zoey said, giggling. Mokube just nodded again, forcing out the picture of him from her mind.  
  
Mokube turned to Zoey, "Didn't you tell your father about your dream?"  
  
"...Yeah, I to'd 'im... Howevah, he din't bileed it was a prophasay!" Zoey replied in a huff, "Ah'm tellin' ya, dat evil man wants nothin' less den tha triforce! He wants ta take ovah Hyrule, no, tha entiya world!" She cried and took Mokube's hands into her own, "We ah tha only ones who can pratect Hyrule!" Zoey said, looking into Mokube's eyes, as if asking her if she would still do so after all she had heard. Mokube nodded with determination, not to mention a little blush, and Zoey replied, "Thank you."  
  
"We need tha otha spiritual stones, though. Dat's where YOU come in." Zoey said, taking out a fancy piece of stationary, a quill pen and ink. She scribbled some things down on it and handed it to Mokube, "Here. Now, Ah will stay here an' pratect the Ocarina ah Time. You go an' collect tha remaining two stones, okay?" She said and Mokube nodded again, "Ah will pratect this ocarina with mah life! Dat man will not haf it!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both Mokube and Zoey turned to the sound. Mokube's eyes widened when they found the person who had made it. It was a woman, very tall and scantily clad. She had long, blonde hair and her face was all done up with makeup. Of course, Mokube didn't know right then that it was makeup. Nobody, not even the older girls, wore makeup in Kokiri. So Mokube simply thought she naturally that beautiful. Her arms were crossed and she stared at Mokube. Zoey smiled and nodded at the woman and she nodded back, smiling at Mokube.  
  
"If tha gahds find ya, there'll be trouble. Mah nanny, Imai, will show ya outta tha castle." Zoey instructed. Mokube nodded and walked over to Imai, a bit nervously at first, intimidated by the woman's height.  
  
Imai spoke first, "Everything the princess has said is correct. She is never wrong." She stated.  
  
'I'm glad one of us is sure of that, I only understood every fifth word!' Mokube thought.  
  
"I, too, had a role in the princesses dream. I am supposed to teach a song to you. I assume you are going to play with that ocarina?" She asked and Mokube nodded, taking out the instrument and smiled. Seto was more help than they both knew.  
  
Imai proceeded to whistle three notes, then repeat them to create a simply yet pretty melody. Mokube repeated Imai's example, quite clumsily, on her faerie ocarina.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Imai said proudly, "This song will prove that you are connected to the Royal Family and grant you passage to places necessary on your journey that you would otherwise not be able to go into. Come now, we must leave." She said, and began to walk away. Mokube followed as she was lead into a secret passageway that led out of the castle. Zoey watched them go, smiling.  
  
"Good luck, Mokube. You'll need it!" She said to herself, smiling. When all of a sudden, she felt a light pecking on her head.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You..." She started, but Mokube was already gone.  
  
"...You fo'got yo' chicken..." She finished and sweatdropped as the poultry clucked and pecked at her hair once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright then, here we are!" Imai announced as the sudden afternoon light hit Mokube like a ton of... really shiny bricks...?  
  
"You see that mountain over there?" Imai asked Mokube, pointing upwards and to the left where a set of steps led to somewhere unknown. Above it, there was a great mountain with a ring of smoke billowed around the top of the said mountain.  
  
"That is Death Mountain. Below it is my birthplace, Khnemetamun Village. Before, it was only open to the Sharifa's, my people. But it is now opened to anyone... It is getting late, if you want to risk trying to make it there by sunset then go ahead, but I would advise against it. I suggest you go to Domino Ranch, I hear you're acquainted with two of the inhabitants." Imai said and Mokube's eyes narrowed.  
  
"How did you know-?" She began, but Imai interrupted her.  
  
"Take a look around you, Mokube." She ordered and Mokube did, "We... Iie, you must protect this land. It is more than obvious that no one will be willing to help you on this dangerous quest, besides Yuvi, that is. I hate to put such a burden on a little girl's shoulder's, but we honestly have no choice. You are our only hope. You must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule... Anyways, Death Mountain is the home of the Garain people. They posses the second Spiritual Stone, the Garain's Ruby. The king has it, but only those who know that melody I just taught you are granted passage to his whereabouts."  
  
Mokube looked at Seto's ocarina, "Does the melody you just taught me have a name?"  
  
Imai thought for a minute, "Yes... It's Zoey's Lullaby. I used to sing it to her when she was an infant. She was so fussy, she wouldn't go to sleep until I sang it to her." Imai smiled at the memory.  
  
"Okay then, I'll do my very best!" Mokube exclaimed, giving Imai the 'V' for victory sign with a grin. Imai nodded, and with a flick of her wrist and a cloud of smoke, she was gone. Mokube blinked at her sudden disappearance, but shook herself out of it when she realized sunset was approaching fast. She began to run to Domino ranch, which wasn't very far away. She'd have to catch up on her sleep tonight, for tomorrow was the start of a new day, and new hardships to go with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! Another really long chapter! I guess I should be getting used to 'em... Oh, and as for those names, you guessed it! They're Egyptian!  
  
Khnemetamun - I dunno the meaning, I just needed something with a 'K.'  
  
Sharifa - An Egyptian name for a female. It means, "Respected." Which certainly describes the Sheikah's, doesn't it?  
  
Garain - Is derived from Garai, which means, "Settled." Gorons are almost always found sleeping on the ground, so I think 'settled' is a good way to put it!  
  
That's it for today's lesson, people! Now... REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	4. Seto's Song

Disclaimer: Just like billions of other people, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zelda.   
  
Yeah, so apparently even a loser like me has SOME fans. Yay-ness. ^_^ And I'm glad you like it! It's actually... Rather touching... *Sniff* ......WAAAAAAHH!! I'M SO HAPPY!! ;_;/=D Oh, and don't worry, Sarah, I have plenty of opium, shotguns and cheese daggers just incase you forget to review chapter four. ^_^ (\/)  
  
Phoenix, I have to agree with you, Zoey scares me too. But really, the only reasons I gave her a Brooklyn accent was to:  
  
A - Make fun of that ridiculous accent the Dubbers gave 'Joey Wheeler.' (Whatta stupid name, too...)  
  
And B - Because I thought it would be funny to have a princess that sounded so improper. Well, the jokes on me. After rereading it, I realized that Zoey is just... Well... She's just downright creepy! O.O;; At least reason 'A' worked, ne?  
  
But thank you! I love it when people pinpoint a specific part of my fic that they liked! I just love going back in my fic, rereading the part they said they had liked and then saying to myself, "Hey! I did do a pretty good job with that!" It makes me feel all warm inside! Phoenix, I think my ego has fallen in love with you! ^_^;;  
  
Twister, kudos for the compliments! *Still in disbelief* Wow... I have fans...? *.*  
  
Itai - Ow; Owie.  
  
By the way, there are more than three goddesses here, so that we don't get confused. I switched things around a bit. Bastet is the goddess of power, Maat is the goddess of wisdom, Isis is the goddess of courage and Farore is the goddess of life. Okie-dokie? AND THANK YOU SWEET!!! ^________^ (\/) *Purrs* The Sweet ish shoooooooo niiiiiiiice! ^_^;; *Hiccups*  
  
And on a final note, I'd like to add something I think everyone should at least take a look at. I do NOT hate Anzu for the normal reasons that others hate her for. Most people dislike Anzu because they think she is either to preachy about friendship or because she is the canon coupling for Yugi, and most yaoi enthusiasts don't like that. I, however, dislike Anzu(And Malon and Shizuka for that matter) because they act/look like real life people whom I utterly loathe. Cutting to close to home, ya know? But it really pisses me off that people hate Anzu for the aforementioned reasons, yet don't dislike Shizuka, even though she is as bad, if not worse than Anzu herself! Lemme tell you why people don't dislike Shizuka. I guarantee it'll make you think.   
  
Shizuka is currently in the anime being pursued by Honda, whom, to my knowledge, isn't all that popular a character. I have, however, heard some rumors that later on in the anime, Seto Kaiba will fall in love with Shizuka because of a song she wrote. (Dumb reason if you ask me, but whatever floats your boat, Mr. Takahashi...) Now, if this rumor proves to be true, I will bet you ANYTHING people will suddenly hate Shizuka. Now, they, of course, will deny they hate her because she is suddenly the canon love interest for Seto Kaiba. Oh no, they'll say they hate her for they same reasons they hate Anzu! If you look at them closely (Or not...), you'll see that both characters, not just Anzu, are just as sappy as all those Anzu haters claim Anzu is! So why isn't Shizuka hated as much as Anzu? Simple. Because so far Seto hasn't even met the girl. Seto, who is a very important character, is obviously a favorite of yaoi enthusiasts, as well as Yugi I might add, and if some dumb GIRL were to suddenly steal him away, that said girl will no longer be liked. Anzu, from the start, was Yugi's canon love interest, so of course the majority of yaoi enthusiasts who are also Yu-Gi-Oh fans, hated Anzu from the start. Watch it, the second Seto starts seeing Shizuka in a new light, everyone will 'suddenly' hate her just as much as Anzu. It ALWAYS happens. Oh, and by the way, one other thing. What is the *majority* of Anzu fans in the first place? From what I've seen, most Anzu fans are children under the age of twelve, who haven't even HEARD of yaoi. That, and homophobic people too. Though, along with everything else, there are many exceptions. I'm just some rabid fangirl who needed to get a few things off my chest.  
  
Okay, people, enough of my rambling. Lets get on with this shit, ne? ^___________^ (\/)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonda was just about to lock the gate to his ranch when Mokube came running up. He quickly opened it so that she could get in and then relocked it. Tonda led her to a small farmhouse on the left side of his property, opening the door for her, because despite his rough appearance, Tonda was a perfect gentleman. (Yeah, I'm not ashamed to say it, I love Honda! ^_^)   
  
"Thanks." Mokube said as Tonda handed her a cup of milk. She drank it slowly, her mind preoccupied with that days events.  
  
"A rupee for your thoughts?" Tonda asked, sitting on the compressed hay beside her.  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking about today." She replied, taking a drink of her milk.  
  
"How did it go with the Princess? Manzu told me you were going to see her."  
  
"Hai, I did. She put me on a quest, which starts tomorrow morning."  
  
"...So, what's the princess like?" Tonda asked after a pause.  
  
"Confusing, to say the least. She's definitely not what I had expected."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never met her personally. Just delivered her milk. I heard she's friendly, though."  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's friendly... But very odd."   
  
"Hierarchy usually are, or so I'm told." Tonda replied when a chicken suddenly jumped on his shoulder. He smiled and drank his milk, paying no mind to it.  
  
"Hey... With the way you reacted to that chicken Manzu gave me, I thought for sure you had a phobia... But... You don't seem to mind that one at all...?" Mokube said, scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"That's because this ones one of my special super chickens! Got only three of them, ya know!" He said proudly.   
  
"Super... Chickens...?" Mokube asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yup! The other twos right there!" He said, pointing to two other chickens laying by the bundled hay they were sitting on.  
  
"Well... What's the difference between those three chickens and the other goddess-only-knows-how-many chickens?"  
  
"..." Tonda just stared.  
  
"...?"  
  
"...I dunno!" Tonda replied at last, grinning stupidly. Mokube sweatdropped.   
  
"Um... Okay..." Mokube said slowly, confused.  
  
Suddenly, their incredibly stupid and pointless conversation was cut short as Manzu walked in, having just completed her task of leading the horses she watched all day back into the stable.   
  
"Howdy!" She greeted Mokube.   
  
"Hello." Mokube greeted back.  
  
"So, what are ya'll talking about, faerie girl?" Manzu asked as Mokube clutched her fists in annoyance.  
  
"Nothin' much." Mokube replied as civilly as she could.  
  
"Oh? Howdy, Niisan!" She greeted her brother.  
  
"Afternoon, Manzu." He replied. They obviously hadn't seen each other since they got home, what with all the work that had to be done around the ranch. After this brief greeting, the four of them sat in silence. Tonda occasionally petting a 'super' chicken, Manzu twirling a finger in her hair, Mokube playing around with her sword, and Yuvi just chillin' in Mokube's pocket. (Chillin'... *Smacks head on keyboard* bmhj[uy6mj[u65...)  
  
"Well, I should probably be getting to sleep. I've got one hell of a day tomorrow..." Mokube stated and Manzu nodded, getting up and motioning for Mokube to follow her. Mokube, obeying, heading to the right of the room where a set of stairs stood, heading up to Manzu and Tonda's room.  
  
"We only have two beds, but you can go ahead and sleep in mine if you want." Manzu said, but Mokube just shook her head.  
  
"No way, I could never deprive a lady of a place to sleep. Even someone like ME has SOME manners. I'll just sleep on the floor."   
  
"But... You're a lady too! Why should I deprive you-" Manzu started to say, but Mokube cut her off.  
  
"Manzu, there are many words that describe me. 'Lady' is NOT one of them."   
  
"Regardless, I insist you take my bed." Manzu pressed on.  
  
"No."   
  
"I'm not sleeping in that bed while you sleep on floor!"  
  
"And vice versa!"  
  
"...Well... If you insist......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I feel like a total fool...' Mokube thought, blushing as she laid next to the sleeping Manzu. '...Well... I suppose it could be worse..." Mokube sweatdropped, glancing over to Tonda, who was spread across his messy bed, snoring loudly and mumbling about some unknown girl, occasionally letting a sultry sounding, "Just ignore the chickens, hon..." escape his lips. Mokube sighed and finally let sleep claim her, but not before one last thought, 'Next time I need a place to stay for the night, I'm going to Ryuzaki's!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, early that morning, Mokube got up. She'd made sure to wake herself up before even Tonda and Manzu we're up. She yawned as she carefully slipped out of the room and down the stairs. She shooed away some pesky chickens who were pecking at her sword and other weapons, then after equipping herself with them, she headed out. The sun had just come up over the horizon, so it'd be safe to go out into the field.  
  
So once again, it was just her and Yuvi, walking along the dusty path to Khnemetamun Village. It seemed a good distance away, so Mokube decided to pass the time by being annoying.   
  
"Ninety-nine bottles of ale on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of-Itai!" Mokube yelped as Yuvi shot a small fireball at Mokube's head. However, Mokube managed to put it out before it spread all over her scalp.   
  
"What was that for?!" Mokube glared at a snickering Yuvi.  
  
"For being annoying!"  
  
"Some temper you have, Yuvi! I really don't see why the Deku tree would pick a hot tempered, abusive faerie like you to be my faerie guide!"  
  
"You insensitive brat! Sure, you act all nice in front of others but when you get right down to it you're just a stupid, spoiled, little girl! Have you even acknowledged the fact that Deku-kun is DEAD?! Have some respect!"  
  
"Why don't YOU have some respect?!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard me! You talk about respecting Deku-SAMA, and yet you won't even call him by his rightful title! You're the one who's disrespecting him by always calling him 'Deku-kun' like that! He's a freaking deity in case you hadn't noticed, how about addressing him as such for a change?!"  
  
Yuvi remained silent.   
  
"You? With nothing to say? What, did I hit a sensitive spot?" Mokube inquired sarcastically at Yuvi's lack of speech.  
  
"...That's none of your business, Mokube. It's not like an arrogant outsider like you would ever understand!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Wido was right about one thing. I, too, will NEVER accept you as a Kokiri."  
  
"TouchÃ©! In case you hadn't noticed, a FIRE faerie isn't exactly Kokiri, either! And so impolite to your pupil, Yuvi! I'm really starting to wonder if Phoebe's still available!" Mokube retorted and Yuvi literally flared up with anger.  
  
"ARG-! Just keep walking! I sure as heck am not going to save you if you get caught by one of those skeleton things cause we were here arguing all day!"   
  
"I don't need your help anyways!" Mokube shouted back and marched off towards the village. (The author is beginning to wonder if she should add "I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the Kaoru-Yahiko relationship going on with Mokube and Yuvi." in the Disclaimer...)  
  
An hour later, which was mainly spent glaring at each other, Yuvi and Mokube arrived at the stairs leading to Khnemetamun village. They walked up the stairs and up to the entrance of the village. Mokube stopped in awe when she caught sight of the village.  
  
It was quaint yet huge at the same time. In the distance you could see a beautiful, red windmill, a high wooden tower and dozens of houses. To the right there was a wall of earth, to the left, there was the gate to Death Mountain. Looking up, Mokube could see the top of the mountain, where blackish-red smoke billowed around it's black, charcoal top. Shaking herself out of it, Mokube headed towards the left. There was a stairway built into the wall that led to the upper left part of the village, where the gate to Death Mountain also was. Mokube climbed up and stopped at the gate, where yet another nameless guard stood watch.   
  
"Halt!" He commanded the second Mokube even came close to the gate, "Nobody comes past this gate except royal family members and those who have their permission to do so! Maybe if you had read the sign," He explained, pointing to a sign about twenty feet away, "Then maybe you'd have known that! Oh, but you're just a girl, you probably don't even know how to read! Ha-ha!" He finished, quite rudely too.   
  
Mokube's left eye twitched, "What. Did. You. SAY?!" She fumed. The only thing she hated worse than having her strength insulted was having her intelligence insulted.   
  
"Care to prove me wrong little girl? Ha!"  
  
Mokube, figuring she should prove him wrong before kicking his butt, pulled out the card the Princess had given her and read it to the guard.  
  
"'Ah, Princess Zoey, have given mah permisshun fo' dis girl ta cross da gates ta Death Mountain. She is undah mah protectshun, so be nice or Ah'll kick yo' butts!'" Mokube finished. Instead of commenting on Mokube's literacy, he took the card from her and reread it silently to himself.  
  
"Surely... This is Princess Zoey's handwriting!" He exclaimed, 'I'd notice that chicken scratch anywhere...' He noted mentally to himself.  
  
"Well?" Mokube said impatiently.  
  
"...Alright, you may pass." He replied, embarrassed, but not showing it. He knocked twice on the bars, and as if by magic, they opened.  
  
"Thank you!" Mokube replied sarcastically.  
  
"By the way..." The guard added, Mokube turned around, annoyed.  
  
"What?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"Your mother must not be doing her job right. Little girls like you should only know how to read if they are going to be reading a cookbook! Your mother should be teaching you how to sew, instead. I don't think I even need to go into your choice of clothing!"  
  
Yuvi glared at him, and without even caring about a Hyrulian seeing her, she flew right up into the mans face. He was shocked to say the least.  
  
" A f-fae-?!"  
  
"Listen, buddy! What's your name?"  
  
"C-C-Croquet!" He replied, shaken up from seeing a faerie.  
  
"Croquet, I'd love to see your face years from now, when it is YOU looking up at this girl, and not the other way around. Goodbye!" Yuvi said, and with a flip of her hair, she flew after Mokube, who was looking almost as, if not more, shocked than the guard. They walked up the mountain for a while in silence, before Mokube decided to break it.  
  
"Hey Yuvi?"  
  
"What?" Yuvi replied irritably.   
  
"Sorry..." Mokube muttered under her breath, barely even audible.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mokube replied, only slightly louder.  
  
"Will you stop mumbling and just freaking say it?!" Yuvi growled.  
  
"I'M FREAKING SORRY!! OKAY?!"   
  
"..." Yuvi stood there in silence, shocked.  
  
"..." Mokube stood there in silence, waiting for an answer.  
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."  
  
"...Well?!" Mokube said impatiently.   
  
".........I'm sorry too."  
  
"Okay then..."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...So... You wanna rest on my shoulders? Flying has gotta be pretty tiring..."  
  
"...Sure." Yuvi replied and flew over to Mokube's shoulder, leaning her head and back against Mokube's neck and resting her legs on her shoulder. They traveled the rest of the way up the mountain in silence.  
  
On they way up they saw several out of the ordinary things, such as lots of really big spiders, which Mokube clearly avoided, a cave which was sealed up with a huge boulder, and a few grunting boulders that rolled their way down the hill before hitting the said cave blocking boulder and climbing it's way atop the mountain. Mokube finally reached a dead end, so to speak, when she came across a large doorway that lead to goddess knows where at what appeared to be the top of the mountain. It couldn't be, however, or else she'd be at the mountain crater.   
  
"This is probably the halfway stop." Mokube said.  
  
"Well, go on then, this is where we'll find the second stone." Yuvi replied lazily from Mokube's shoulder.  
  
"Right..." Mokube said and walked into the doorway. Greeting her was an elaborate pathway. She was on the top level, and there was three more below her, woven together like an ants tunnel.   
  
"Well..." Mokube started, looking down, "I'm too impatient to try and find the safe way down... Ah, what the hell!" And with a running jump, she leaped off the edge and practically gave Yuvi a heart attack as the unsuspecting faerie had only a minute ago been sleeping on Mokube's shoulder to be rudely awakened by the sudden feeling of falling.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yuvi, well, screamed. Duh.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Mokube shouted along with her.  
  
"OOF!" Both girls, um, oofed, in unison as Mokube landed on her butt.  
  
"Oooooowiiiiiie!" Mokube complained.  
  
"Serves you right, only a total dumbass would jump off something that high!"  
  
"...Um, Yuvi, have you forgotten whom you're talking to?"   
  
Yuvi let out a long sigh, "At first I did. Thank you SO much for reminding me..." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now, I'm assuming the ruler of this dump would have the stone, so let go find this royal guy, get the rock and get outta this hellhole. Literally, it's freaking hot in here! Don't you people have air conditioning?!" Mokube stated, rather loudly I might add. Yuvi smacked her head, giving nervous glances at the surrounded Garains, who looked like they were about to go homicidal on the two.  
  
Mokube, however, paid no attention, and instead, walked over to the nearest Garain and said, "Listen, Tubby, I was sent by the princess-"  
  
"The daughter of the king, whose great, great grandfather forced us out of our own homeland and up to this mountain?" The Garain interrupted irritably.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. Man, you got screwed on that deal, huh?" Mokube laughed, smacking the pissed off Garain on the tummy, whilst Yuvi looked on with wide eyes and a wide open mouth. But, as luck would have it, Mokube didn't know when to shut up, "Well, anyways, I gotta see your king, the princess told me to get some dumb stone for her-"  
  
"The Garain's Ruby the rests atop our sacred Garain emblem, the Sacred Shadow Puzzle?" The Garain asked, looking twice as ticked.  
  
"Yeah! That's the one! Wow, you people aren't as incredibly stupid as you look!" Mokube smiled, completely oblivious.  
  
Yuvi feinted.  
  
"So, can you show me to his royal Stoney-ness then?" Mokube asked, wrapping it up, so to speak.  
  
The Garain sneered, "With pleasure." He replied, and picking her up by the scuff of her neck, and motioning for another Garain to pick up the unconscious faerie, they carried them both to a doorway, which was also sealed, and knocked three times.  
  
"Your highness, we have intruders! May we please speak to you about proper punishment?" The Garain holding Mokube asked.   
"Punishment?! For what, ass?!" Mokube yelled, annoyed, in the Garain's ear.  
  
"No! Deal with it yourselves or let the intruder go! I'm busy!" Was the reply.  
  
"That last one sounds good, you know!" Mokube added.  
  
"But your highness-!"  
  
"I will NOT open this door for anyone but someone who is connected to the royal family!" The voiced boomed again.  
  
Mokube, in a previously thought impossible moment of recognition, yelled, "Hey, wait, that's me! Princess Zoey sent me!"  
  
There was a silence before the same voice yelled again, "You lie!"  
  
"Well, normally, yes! But I'm not lying now!"  
  
"Prove it then!"  
  
"Um..." Mokube faltered.  
  
Yuvi, who had awoken thanks to all the shouting, smacked her head once again, "Zoey's melody, moron!"  
  
"Oh, yeeeeeeah..." Mokube said slowly, and then took out Seto's ocarina. Pressing it to her lips, she played the three notes Imai had taught her, weaving them together into a beautiful song. Then there was silence.

".........You may come in." Was the reply, as the door opened. Mokube and Yuvi started in, but were stopped when the unknown voice spoke again, "YOU may enter. You, and you alone."   
  
Mokube looked to Yuvi, unsure. Yuvi just nodded and whispered in her ear, "Just try not to say or do anything stupid, okay?"  
  
"Hai." Mokube nodded, and walked ahead and into the darkness.  
  


"Hello?" Mokube called out, she climbed up a set of stairs, finding it hard to do so without tripping, seeing as it was so dark. She could, however, clearly see a light ahead, so she kept walking, despite the occasional stumble.  
  
"Who are you?" Was the only reply she got from the darkness. She stepped into the light, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness. Once her eyes came into focus, she gasped.  
  
There, in front of her, instead of the extra big Garain she was expecting, there was a human, an attractive male to be specific. Of course, Mokube's mind wasn't focus on how good he looked, but surprised at how similar he and her faerie guide looked. He had multi-colored hair, which was spiked up, and narrow, menacing looking, burgundy eyes. He wore loose white robes, and golden bracelets here and there. He looked at Mokube with agitated yet curious eyes. Mokube just stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared some more.  
  
"Will you please answer my question instead of gawking there all day?!"   
  
"...Huh? Oh, uh... What was the question again...?"  
  
The king sighed impatiently, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! My name is Mokube. I am of the Kokiri people."  
  
"So you come from the forest then?" He asked, completely monotone.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Huh... I am King Yami, of the Garain people. ...Fire and Earth... We are complete opposites."  
  
"Well, ano... I suppose so... But... Aren't opposites suppose to attract?"  
  
"Not at your age." Yami chuckled to himself.  
  
"...What...?" Mokube said, clearly not getting it. Coming from a place when only children resided, she hadn't heard much about sex or anything of the like. Hell, ninety percent of the children there were still in their "Boys are icky!" and "Girls have cooties!" Stages.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"Man, you seem pretty down in the dumps..."  
  
"I am... But..."   
"But?"  
  
"But... This is a Garain thing! Outsiders would never understand!"  
  
Mokube stood silent for awhile, "That's what everyone at the Kokiri Forest told me, too..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... I was born and raised in Kokiri Forest, but I never really... Felt like I belonged..." Mokube started, and Yami motioned for her to sit down on the carpet beside him, seeing as how this would probably take a while.  
  
"The other children, except for Seto, that is, always shunned me because I was different. Because I didn't have a faerie..."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "But the one outside-?"  
  
"I just met her two days ago."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"...Seto was my only friend... Though, I... Loved... Yes, love would probably be the closest word I can think of... I loved them all... I dunno why, but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I always had this... This strange feeling about the children... Like I was... It's so difficult to explain... Like I owed them all something, even if only one of them was ever nice to me..."  
  
"Like you were duty bound to protect them?" Yami offered.  
  
"Yeah... How did you know?"  
  
"I feel the same way towards my people. Not all of them may like me or agree with me, but I still feel like I must protect them because I am their king. Who else do they have to turn to?"   
  
"But I have no power over the Kokiri? Why do I feel this way?"  
  
"Is it just the Kokiri?"  
  
"Well... No... No, it's not..." Mokube said slowly, as if asking what the point of the question was.  
  
"Have you met people outside of the forest and felt the same way?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Then that's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Mokube asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"It's just your nature. You are a hero, and all hero's have that sense of duty."  
  
Mokube laughed, "Me? A hero? Psh..."  
  
Yami just chuckled.  
  
"Well, what about you? I've spilled my guts, care to return it?" Mokube said.  
  
"Well... Fine... My people live on a diet of rocks, and the most nutritious ones are found in Dodongo's cavern. However, one day, a man clad in black armor came to me demanding the Garain's Ruby..."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I told him to kiss my ass, that's what I said!" He stated and Mokube laughed, "But that just pissed him off. He sealed up the cave with a huge boulder and told me if I wanted it removed, I would have to give him the Garain's Ruby. And, try as I might, neither I nor anyone in the Garain tribe could get it to budge. We all tried together in a group effort, but it still wouldn't move. But I still refuse to give that man the stone. Whatever he wants with it can't be good. But how to deal with the crisis at hand...? My people will starve to death if I can't open that cave, and even if I did, how would I get those nasty dodongos out?" Yami finished with a sigh.  
  
"Well... Why don'tcha just eat the other rocks, like, um... The ones we're sitting on...?" Mokube offered.  
  
"We could do that, but we garains are pretty picky eaters. It's come to the point where we depend on the rocks only located in Dodongos cavern. Not to mention that our special bomb flowers are located in there, where else are we going to get our revenue?"  
  
"Hmm... That is a problem..." Mokube said, not knowing what else to say. Yami just let out a long sigh.  
  
Mokube glared at the distraught king, "Stop that, you look so depressed it's making me sad..." Yami just returned the glare.  
  
'Jeez, this guy is in serious need of a anti-depressant...' Mokube thought, 'Hey... That's it!' She grinned, pulling out her ocarina. Pressing her fingers to the three notes she remembered from watching Seto play in their usual spot in the Lost Woods. (Ya know what? Screw it. I'm not gonna write her walking all the way back there and learning a song from a BEST FRIEND that a BEST FRIEND should already know! .;;)  
  
"Seto used to play this song for me when we were really small children, it always cheered me up when I was sad..." Mokube explain, then pressed her lips to the ocarina and played for the king, who listened intently.   
  
  
After a while Mokube put down the ocarina and instead began to sing the lyrics,   
  
"Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi  
Arukou Kata Wo Taki  
Kieyuku Yume Wo Kazoe  
Kareteku Nakama Wo Mita  
Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro  
Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun Wo Tsukuru...  
  
"Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
Kake Hiki Ga Kagi  
Todoke Fly At Higher Game!  
  
"Ikutsu No Kanashimi Wo Issho Ni Koeta Darou?  
Ki Ga Sumu Made Motometa Ano Hi No Boku Tachi Ga Ita  
Jidai Ga Meguru Nara Mata Dokoka De Aeru Ne  
Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai  
  
"Sameteku Omoi Wa  
Doushite Mo Iya Menai Kedo  
Koi Ni Ochite Kawatteku No Mo Ii Ne  
Come Along Together  
Aserazu Sawagazu Aru Ga Mama De To Nagau Kara  
Kokoro Ni Hana Wo Sakasou Just Take My Heart!  
  
"Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
Boku Wo Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart!  
Sakasou Jinsei Wa Tsuzuiteku!" Mokube finished. Yami smiled.  
  
"A yell of thirst,  
as if piecing the depression-filled heart  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
Inside dreams are answers which no one else have.  
You can trust me  
Just take my heart  
This journey continues..." King Yami translated.  
  
"Appropriate for the situation, ne?" Mokube replied.  
  
"Yes... Quite. Arigatou, I feel... Much better now."  
  
Mokube smiled and winked, "Hey, no problem!"   
  
The sat in silence for a while before Mokube decided to break it, "What would you give to the person who opened the cave and defeated the monsters inside?"  
  
Yami looked at her strangely, "If it were that man that I told you about earlier, nothing! But if someone with a good heart did it, I would give them anything! Even the Garain's Ruby!" And with those words, Mokube's mind was made once and for all.  
  
"Okay then! I'll do it!"  
  
"..." King Yami stared at the girl for a minute, before bursting into laughter.  
  
Mokube growled, "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Ahahaha! I'm sorry, but-!" He snickered, "But- Youâ're just a little girl! Just how, pray tell, would you go about opening a cave that even dozens of full grown Garains couldn't open, not to mentions single handedly defeating a horde of lizard monsters?" Yami asked, bursting into a fit of giggles once again.  
  
"Just because you couldn't do doesn't mean I can't." Mokube replied, stopping Yami's laughter in it's tracks.  
  
"...If you're that eager to risk your life, then by all means, go ahead and try. But seriously, how do you plan to do it?"  
  
"How come you look like a Hyrulian?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Before I answer your question, you answer mine. If you are the king of the Garains, people who look like and eat ROCKS, mind you, then how come you look Hyrulian?"  
  
"..........I'm half Garain and half Hyrulian..."  
  
"And because of your Hyrulian side, a good portion of your people don't like or respect you. But you still are duty bound to protect them because you are their king..."  
  
"...You know, you're pretty smart for a kid..." The king smiled.  
  
"Smart isn't the word I'd use, but oh well. Oh, and by the way, I dunno how I'd go about it. I'd pretty much jump in there, wave around my sword and hope for the best!" Mokube grinned.  
  
"You sound like me when I was your age... But still, I can't let a child go in there, even if you could remove the boulder, you'd get yourself killed before you even got into the innermost levels of the cavern-!"  
  
"I beg to differ!" Mokube interrupted, "I just did the exact same thing two days ago! And I won't be alone! I've got Yuvi to help me, I may have just met her, but I trust her with my life! I sure as hell can't trust MYSELF with it, after all! Don't you worry about me, I promise you on my life that if you give me a chance, I won't let you down! I WILL open that cave, and I WILL defeat every one of those lizard creatures! I give you my word!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened at the look in Mokube's eyes. A fire burned in them that showed courage and wisdom beyond her years, and a sense of duty that Yami could relate to. After a moment, he looked away, lost in thought.  
  
"...Do you promise not to get yourself killed?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"And do you promise that if things get too tough, you will retreat?"  
  
Mokube stayed silent for a moment, before putting one of her hands behind her back and crossing her fingers, which Yami didn't notice, and replied, "Hai!"   
  
"Very well then..." Yami said, and, going into the back of the room, he opened a chest and pulled out a golden bracelet with a few amethysts and rubies decorating it, in the shape of an eye. The amethysts outlining the shape of the eye itself, and the rubies outlining the pupil of the eye.  
  
Yami handed it to Mokube, and began to explain, "This bracelet will allow you to pick bombflowers, but be careful! The bombflowers will explode exactly ten seconds after being picked. The fuse will immediately light when they are picked, too, so don't just stand there waiting for it to blow in your face! Bombflowers are dangerous, but I trust that you will be able to handle them."  
  
"Arigatou... But why are you-?"  
  
"Call the bracelet a thank you for cheering me up." Yami smiled, "Now, would you like to rest up before heading out or-!"  
  
"Hell no!" Mokube interrupted, "I'm going right now! The sooner I get done with this, the better!"   
  
"Alright then. Good luck!" Yami winked, and Mokube returned it.  
  
Mokube rushed out of Yami's quarters, yelling a, "Ja ne!" Back to him. She met up outside with an anxious Yuvi.  
  
"Oh, thank Isis! You're alive! I thought for sure you and that mouth of yours would get you beheaded!" Yuvi cried melodramatically, blowing her nose on a few strands of Mokube hair.  
  
"...Gross, Yuvi. Just gross." Mokube replied.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh? Oh, ano... Arigatou..." Mokube mumbled as the girl next to her handed her a tissue to wipe the faerie snot out of her hair. The girl also looked Hyrulian, with blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, teal eyes and looked about Mokube's age.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Huh. A common phrase. My name is Rebecca. Princess Rebecca. Though no one around here seems to realize that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The girls sighed in annoyance, "King Yami is my cousin. Both of our Hyrulian mothers died giving birth to us, and when I was four years old, my uncle died and the throne was left to my daddy. But only two months later my daddy died too, he was killed by a Dodongo. The throne was then left to Yami. The people around here only respect him because he's the king. They hate how Hyrulian he looks. If he looked more like a Garain, he'd get a lot more respect. However, I don't have any power here, so no one even treats me like the princess I am!" She finished.  
  
"You and I have a lot in common then. We're outsiders. How cool... I'm sorry, but I promised your brother I'd go and defeat the Dodongos and save your people from starvation! BYE!" Mokube shouted, rushing out of the building.  
  
Rebecca just stood there shocked, Mokube's words ringing in her ears, _'You and I have a lot in common... We're outsiders... How cool...'_  
  
Mokube rushed outside of Garain City, prepared for whatever lay ahead.   
  
"Are you ready for your second mission, Mokube?" Yuvi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? Besides, I'm curious about what these 'Dodongos' look like... Oh, well, I'm sure I can handle whatever is thrown at me! No sweat!" Mokube grinned, not knowing what the hell she was getting herself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Famous last words, ne? Yeah, well, if you're wondering about the Rebecca being related to Yami thing, heehee... Inside joke. But anyways, the reason I put in that whole Mokube's words playing back in Rebecca's mind thing was to make Mokube look kinda like a playah. C'mon, she needs a few more things in common with Link, and we ALL know Link is a total playah. ...Playah... *Smacks self over the head* But if you wanna know who Mokube really ends up with at the end, you'll just have to keep reading, won'tcha? Now, review!  



End file.
